Ups and Downs of Parenthood
by othlvr16
Summary: This story is totally AU but I hope you enjoy it. It has The core 5 characters and Julian just thrown into a whole new story line.
1. He was the Sperm Donor

**A/N- Here is what you need to know to understand this story. **

**First of It does not follow One Tree Hill time Line at all. Same characters just differently**

**Brooke and Haley are the Davis sisters. Haley did get married her Junior year to Nathan. Their personalties are the same as the show. At 18 Haley gave birth to Jamie.**

**Haley is 2 years older then Brooke and their parents were never around so Haley was like a mother to Brooke and sometimes still is. At the time Haley got pregnant so did Brooke. Brooke however got pregnant to a one night stand with Julian, yes Julian from the show but he went to school with everyone. He fell in love with Peyton Sawyer, Brooke's best friend. Julian did do right to Brooke and helped her with her baby Samantha, I guess you can say it's Samantha from the show only she isn't a foster kid and she trully is Brooke's child. **

**As for Lucas, he is still Best friend to Haley and Brother to Nathan and Uncle to Jamie. He did not have a relationship with Brooke nor did he with Peyton. They were all just friends. In my story he is 2 yrs younger than Nathan**

**Characters:**

**Brooke Davis: 32 yrs old still a fashion designer and runs Clothes over Bros**

**Haley Davis-Scott: 34 yrs old Teacher at Tree Hill High singer part time**

**Nathan Scott: 34 Tree Hill basketball coach. He went pro but quit because he hated being away from his family**

**Lucas Scott: 32 Part time writer and a teacher at Tree Hill High, Helps Nathan coach sometimes**

**Julian Baker: 33 yrs old Movie Producer and starting to lose his relationship with his daughter**

**Peyton Sawyer-Baker: 32 yrs old Runs Bedroom Records, Best friend to Brooke, step-mom to Sam and wife to Julian**

**James Lucas Scott (Jamie): 16 yrs. old Student at Tree Hill High super star of the basketball team, cousin and best friend to Sam**

**Samantha Davis: 16 yrs. old Student at Tree Hill highschool, Loves to write and good at it. Has fashion sense like her mom, Helps her mom at the store, a lot like Brooke in High School but she has her Aunt Haley's smart side. She loves her step-mom Peyton and Her relationship with her father is hitting rock bottom**

* * *

**Sam:** "I can't believe you are making me do this. You are a horrible mother"

**Brooke:** "I had no choice Samantha and you know that. At least I wasn't the one who got expelled from school"

**Sam:** "The fight wasn't my fault Bitch deserved it"

**Brooke:** "Watch your mouth I raised you better than that"

**Sam:** "Sorry but I can't believe we have to move back to Tree Hill, it's so gross. I like New York better"

**Brooke:** "Oh I see, you're just mad because you will be living in the same town as your father is that it?"

**Sam:** "Julian is not my father he was the sperm donor"

**Brooke:** "Samantha Davis you do not talk about your father like that. Judging by the look on your face you still seem mad about his new wife"

**Sam:** "No I like Aunt Peyton it's just weird she had a thing for your one night stand"

**Brooke:** "Hey that one night stand turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me. I got you. The thing is Peyton liked Julian and I'm glad she married the man she loves"

**Sam:** "You are so pathetic you know that right?"

**Brooke:** "Yeah well, I try"

**Sam:** "Are we almost there?"

**Brooke:** "Why? I thought you said Tree Hill was gross"

**Sam:** "I lied besides I get to see Aunt Haley Uncle Nathan and Jamie. I haven't seen or talked to them forever"

**Brooke:** "whose fault is that?"

**Sam:** "Yours"

**Brooke:** "Excuse me"

**Sam:** "Well I didn't think I was going to be grounded for like an eternity"

**Brooke:** "You should have thought about that before you broke that girl's nose"

**Sam:** "Like I said she had it coming"

The rest of the trip to Tree Hill, North Carolina was sat in silence. The back seat of the car was filled with boxes of Sam and Brooke's stuff. Just recently Brooke decided to run a store in Tree Hill because it has always been her home. Truth was Brooke was glad her daughter got expelled, because she was missing her big sister and her family and her best friend, she just didn't have a good excuse to up root Sam in the middle of the school year. Being that her daughter is 16 she knows that she is in trouble because every time Brooke looks at her daughter, she sees herself in high school again. Yep that's going to be a problem.

* * *

**A/N- So tell me what you guys think Should I continue this story?**


	2. I'm Scared

**

* * *

**

A/N- Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and it look like you all want me to continue so here is chapter 2

* * *

Brooke and Sam have arrived to their destination. Brooke's older sister Haley is looking out her living room window and after seeing the rest of her family, she darted out the front door.

Sam is sleeping and Brooke thinks it's cute considering Sam sleeps with her thumb in her mouth. Apparently, she never grew out of that stage.

Brooke: "Babe, get up we're here"

Sam rubs her eyes and looks at her mom.

**Brooke:** "Once we get caffeine in you you'll be fine"

Brooke and Sam got out of the car and headed to the Scott house only to get stopped by Haley.

**Haley:** "Tigger I'm so glad you're here!"

**Brooke:** "Hey tutor-mom I'm glad I'm here too"

**Sam:** "Where's Jamie?"

**Haley:** "He's hanging with his father. Now I want a hug from my favorite niece and god child"

**Sam:** "Aunt Haley, I'm your only niece and god child"

**Haley:** "I know, that's why you're my favorite"

Sam, Brooke, and Haley laugh while Sam hugs her aunt.

**Sam:** "I need caffeine. No scratch that I need coffee"

**Brooke:** "No coffee for you"

**Haley:** "I agree but how come?"

**Sam:** "Don't get her started"

**Brooke:** "Well I don't want my daughter addicted to coffee"

**Sam:** "Well, than I need a soda"

**Haley:** "Alright, come on you two"

A half hour later, Nathan and Jamie walk through the door.

**Jamie:** "Well well that can't be my favorite cousin can it?"

**Sam:** "I don't know where is she?"

**Jamie:** "Get over here"

Sam runs and gives Jamie a hug.

**Sam:** "Hey Uncle Nate"

**Nathan:** "Hey Sam. So what's the verdict?"

**Jamie:** "Yeah what'd you get from the warden?"

**Brooke:** "Hey! I can hear you, you know"

**Jamie:** "I know sorry Aunt Brooke"

**Sam:** "Let's see, got grounded for 2 weeks, no phone, no music and I have to wait another year to get my driver's license"

**Jamie:** "That sucks"

**Sam:** "I know but so worth it"

**Jamie:** "It was a great punch"

**Brooke:** "Wait. How would you know?"

**Jamie:** "It was on You Tube"

**Brooke:** "Samantha Davis did you put that on the internet?"

**Sam:** "No"

**Brooke:** "Samantha"

Brooke was questioning her daughter's answer.

**Sam:** "Okay it was filmed but I didn't post it"

Brooke just shakes her head.

**Jamie:** "Sam, Let's go upstairs and talk"

Jamie goes upstairs and grabs Sam's hand.

**Brooke:** "Hey where are you two going?"

**Sam:** "To catch up"

* * *

While Jamie and Sam went upstairs, Brooke, Haley, and Nathan were talking in the kitchen.

**Haley:** "So, Nathan did you get anything out of Jamie?"

**Brooke:** "What's going on? Is there something wrong with my nephew?"

**Haley:** "No I just think he's having sex"

**Brooke:** "Oh, well if it helps, I think Sam's having sex too"

**Nathan:** "What?! Who's taking advantage of my niece?"

**Brooke:** "Nathan, over protective Uncle much. Look relax, I don't have confirmation yet"

**Haley:** "Speaking of confirmation, what about my son?"

**Nathan:** "Actually, he is"

**Haley:** "Not my son"

**Nathan:** "I'm sorry babe"

**Haley:** "He's being safe right?"

**Nathan:** "Yes he is. Now back to my niece. Who is she having sex with?!"

Nathan was raising his voice.

**Brooke:** "Shush Nate. I don't know that she is I just have a feeling"

**Haley:** "If she is anything like you"

**Haley/Nathan:** "Which she is"

**Haley:** "She's probably having sex"

**Brooke:** This really sucks"

**Nathan:** "Brooke, you have to find out"

**Brooke:** "Don't you think I know that Nate. Hales what am I suppose to do?"

**Haley:** "I don't know B. It's just the ups and downs of parenthood"

**Brooke:** "Yeah, well it sucks"

**Haley:** "I know babe, I know"

Haley wraps her little sister in a hug.

**

* * *

**

-Jamie's Room-

**Jamie:** "Did you tell your mom?"

**Sam:** "Hell no"

**Jamie:** "Sam, you have to tell her"

**Sam:** "No I don't not if it's false"

**Jamie:** "I swear to god I am gonna kick that guy's ass"

**Sam:** "Jamie, its okay"

**Jamie:** "No it's not Sammy. I can't just sit here and watch you hurt like this I can't, I won't"

**Sam:** "That's sweet Jamie, so how is your girl?"

**Jamie:** "She's good. Now my parents know I'm having sex"

**Sam:** "Great, give it an hour of them talking down there and my mom is going to ask if I'm having sex"

**Jamie:** "But you are"

**Sam:** "Yes I am but it doesn't mean I want her to know"

Just then the timer rang and Sam started walking to the bathroom.

**Jamie:** "Are you ready for this?"

**Sam:** "No, but I have to know"

**

* * *

**

-Downstairs in the Kitchen-

**Brooke:** "So, have you see Julian lately?"

**Haley:** "He left for LA last week"

**Brooke:** "Producing a movie?"

**Haley:** "Yep"

**Brooke:** "Well at least Sam will be happy"

**Nathan:** "Well I can see this is going into girl talk territory so I will go see what Lucas is doing"

**Haley:** "Okay Bye. So what's the deal?"

**Brooke:** "She won't talk to him"

**Haley:** "Does she talk to Peyton?"

**Brooke:** "Yeah and I'm glad because Peyton fills him in on what is going on with his daughter"

**Haley:** "What the hell happened?"

**Brooke:** "I have no clue, all I know is they had a fight and now they are not speaking"

**Haley:** "She has your stubbornness"

**Brooke:** "Which means she won't talk first"

**Haley:** "Have you picked a location for your store?"

**Brooke:** "Yes, actually I called Karen and asked if I could buy Karen's café and she said yes"

**Haley:** "That's great"

**Brooke:** "Hales, thanks for letting us stay here until we buy a house"

**Haley:** "Brooke you're my baby sister and I'm always here for you"

**Brooke:** "Thanks"

**

* * *

**

-Jamie's Room-

**Sam:** "Jamie"

**Jamie:** "Hey what's wrong?"

**Sam:** "It's positive"

Sam starts to cry and Jamie hugs her.

**Jamie:** "Hey it's going to be okay"

**Sam:** "No it's not. It's not going to be okay"

**Jamie:** "These tests are not always accurate so there is a chance that you're not preg.."

**Sam:** "Pregnant"

Haley calls up the stairs.

**Haley:** "Hey, you two, dinner"

**Jamie:** "We'll be down in a minute"

**Sam:** "I'm going to go wash my face"

* * *

After Sam washed her face she headed downstairs to eat dinner.

**Brooke:** "Sam, what's wrong?"

When Brooke didn't get an answer she looked at Haley.

**Haley:** "Sam, earth to Sam"

When Haley didn't get an answer Jamie kicked Sam under the table and Sam snapped back into reality.

**Sam:** "What?"

**Brooke:** "Babe, you okay"

**Sam:** "Yeah, I'm just kinda tired. I'm going to go to sleep. Can I be excused?"

**Brooke:** "Sure"

**Jamie:** "Can I be excused too mom? I'm kinda tired too"

**Haley:** "Yeah"

Jamie ran upstairs following Sam.

**Brooke:** "Something is going on"

Just then Nathan came into the kitchen.

**Nathan:** "What's going on?"

**Haley:** "The kids are going to be"

**Nathan:** "What?"

**Brooke:** "Something's up with Sam and I think Jamie just wants to protect her"

**

* * *

**

-Jamie's Room-

Sam and Jamie are lying in Jamie's bed. Sam is curled up next to Jamie and Jamie has his arm around her protectively.

**Jamie:** "You're going to be okay Sammy. I'm here for you"

**Sam:** "Thanks Jamie"

**Jamie:** "Go to sleep. I'm right here"

**Sam:** "Jamie"

**Jamie:** "Yeah"

**Sam:** "I'm scared"

**Jamie:** "I know, I know"

**

* * *

**

-Downstairs in the Kitchen-

**Brooke:** "So, Nathan, how's Lucas?"

**Nathan:** "He's good. He's excited that you're back in Tree Hill"

**Brooke:** "That's sweet"

**Haley:** "Alright Brookie spill"

**Brooke:** "Spill what?"

**Haley:** "Something's bugging you"

**Brooke:** "Sam's been distant lately and I'm worried"

**Haley:** "Of course you are. You are her mother"

**Brooke:** "I'm going to go check on her"

**Haley:** "We're coming too"

* * *

**-Jamie's Room-**

Nathan, Haley, and Brooke go upstairs to check on their kids. Once they reach the room they start whispering.

**Haley:** "Isn't that sweet?"

**Brooke:** "I told you he was protective of her"

**Nathan:** "That's what Scott men do we protect the one's we love"

Both Haley and Brooke shake their heads.

**Haley:** "Hey Brooke"

**Brooke:** "Yeah"

**Haley:** "Does Sam do that often?"

**Brooke:** "Oh you mean sleep with her thumb in her mouth, yeah she does. I think it's a security blanket sort of thing. I think it's cute"

**Nathan:** "She's done it since she was a baby"

**Brooke:** "I know"

Haley goes further into the room and covers the two sleeping teenagers with a blanket. Brooke goes over to Sam and moves the hair out of her face. Brooke bends down and gives Sam a kiss on the forehead.

**Brooke:** "Goodnight sweetheart"

Sam stirs a little and without opening her eyes she responds.

**Sam:** "Night mommy"

Brooke, Haley, and Nathan leave the room and stand in the hallway.

**Haley:** "Brooke what's wrong?"

**Brooke:** "She called me mommy. She only calls me mommy when she wants something or she's worried about something"

**Nathan:** "Brooke if she has something to tell you she will"

**Brooke:** "I hope so, I really hope so"

* * *

**A/N- so there it is. What did you guys think. I am going to try and update a few times a week because I am working on my other story right now**


	3. You're Shaking

**A/N- So a lot of people are tired of the pregnancy thing with Sam. Just give the next few chapters a try**

* * *

It's the next morning and Nathan left the house early to go for his morning run. Haley and Brooke were in the kitchen making breakfast. Sam and Jamie were in Jamie's room talking.

**Jamie:** "Sam, what are you going to do?"

**Sam:** "Nothing"

**Jamie:** "You do realize that if you're pregnant you can't hide it from your mom"

**Sam:** "James Lucas Scott I will tell her if I want to and I don't want to so stay out of it!"

**Jamie:** "Fine!"

Sam leaves the room and goes down to the kitchen. Jamie is thinking to himself._ "If Sam doesn't tell her mom I will. Aunt Brooke can help her better than I can."_

**

* * *

**

-Kitchen-

**Sam:** "Morning"

Brooke: "Hey there good morning"

**Haley:** "You feeling better?"

**Sam:** "Yeah, hey ma can I go see Peyton?"

**Brooke:** "Um, sure, besides if you're stuck with me all day you'll slow me down"

**Sam:** "I do not slow you down"

Jamie walks into the kitchen.

**Jamie:** "Sammy, you slow everyone down"

**Sam:** "Shut up, what do you have to do anyways mom?"

**Brooke:** "Well, I have to look for our house, enroll you in school, start work on my store and fill your prescription"

**Sam:** "Oops, I forgot to fill that"

**Brooke:** "Yeah you did. So you know how dangerous that is Sam?"

**Sam:** "Relax, just chill. It's not going to kill me if it isn't filled"

**Brooke:** "Have you forgotten about the last time you had your asthma attack? It put you in the hospital"

**Sam:** "How could I not. You wouldn't let me out of your sight for weeks"

**Jamie:** "I'm just glad I wasn't born two months early"

Sam just glared at him. Shortly after breakfast Sam left to go to TRIC where Red Bedroom Records was. Peyton was sitting behind her desk when she heard a noise in the recording studio. Someone was playing the drums. Peyton walks in and watches Sam play.

Sam was playing the drum part of the song Punk Rock 101 by Bowling for Soup.

**Peyton:** "Hey girlie"

**Sam:** "Hey Peyton"

**Peyton:** "By the look on your face I can tell you want to talk so let's do what we do best, talk"

**Sam:** "Okay, I have a major problem but it's not really confirmed yet and I haven't told mom yet"

**Peyton:** "Sam what is it?"

Sam told Peyton everything.

**Peyton:** "Does anyone else know?"

**Sam:** "Just Jamie"

**Peyton:** "What'd he say?"

**Sam:** "He told me to tell mom"

**Peyton:** "Babe, I'm going to tell you the same thing"

**Sam:** "I don't think that I can"

**Peyton:** "I know it's hard but she knows what you're going through"

**Sam:** "It would break her heart to know that her baby might be having a baby"

**Peyton:** "Look, Brooke's my best friend and I know that she will be angry at first but she'll get over it"

Sam hugs Peyton.

**Peyton:** "What was that for?"

**Sam:** "To say thanks, I know what I have to do. I have to tell her"

**Peyton:** "Alright, well you know where I am if you want to talk"

**Sam:** "Thanks Peyton"

Sam leaves and Peyton falls into her chair and started worrying about her step-daughter.

**

* * *

**

-Scott Kitchen-

**Jamie:** "Hey mom can I ask you a question hypothetically?"

**Haley:** "Sure"

**Jamie:** "I have this friend and she's scared to tell her parents she's pregnant and I just want to know how they would react"

**Haley:** "James please tell me you did not knock up Madison because if you did"

**Jamie:** "Mom, it's a hypothetical situation"

**Haley:** "Jamie, when someone talks about something hypothetically, they are usually talking about themselves, so spill, are you and Madison pregnant?"

**Jamie:** "No"

**Haley:** "Then who are you talking about?"

**Jamie:** "Sam"

**Haley:** "Oh, I have to tell Brooke"

**Jamie:** "No mom you can't. I told Sam I wouldn't tell anybody, so you can't tell Brooke"

**Haley:** "Jamie I have to tell her. I can't pretend to UN-hear what I just heard"

Sam walks into the kitchen.

**Sam:** "I know you can't Aunt Haley. This is my problem. I have to be the one too tell my mom"

Just then Brooke came into the kitchen.

**Brooke:** "Tell me what?"

Sam just closes her eyes and thinks to herself. _"I have the worst timing ever."_

**Sam:** "Haley, Jamie can I talk to my mom alone for a minute"

Haley and Jamie leave and Sam and Brooke sit at the kitchen table. Sam puts her hands in her lap and avoided her mother's eye contact at all times. Brooke was getting tired of the silence so she decided to speak.

**Brooke:** "Sam, look at me"

Sam looks at her mother while tears started to roll down her cheeks.

**Brooke:** "I already know"

**Sam:** "You do, how?"

**Brooke:** "Well, I went into the bathroom to put your inhaler away and that's when I found the test"

**Sam:** "Mom, I'm so sorry"

**Brooke:** "I know babe, come here"

Sam hugs her mom.

**Brooke:** "Sam, why didn't you come to me if you were thinking about having sex?"

**Sam:** "At the time I didn't think I was going to. It was during that party and"

**Brooke:** "Wait, the party you came home drunk from?"

**Sam:** "Yeah"

Brooke is starting to worry because she realized something bad might have happened.

**Brooke:** "Sam this is really important was it consensual or did he force you?"

**Sam:** "Um, truth?"

**Brooke:** "Yes"

**Sam:** "I'm not sure, maybe a little bit of both. At first I didn't want to. I didn't want my first time to be while I was wasted and I guess at some point I just gave in"

**Brooke:** "Oh, boy"

**Sam:** "You're telling me. The first time I have sex and I could be pregnant. My luck sucks"

Brooke laughs a little.

**Brooke:** "How do you do that?"

**Sam:** "Do what?"

**Brooke:** "Take a bad situation that could forever change your life and act like it's not so bad"

**Sam:** "I really didn't know that I do that. To tell you the truth mom, I'm scared as hell but I take this experience as a sign. If it's meant to be it's meant to be. Just like me"

Brooke starts crying.

**Sam:** "Mom, don't cry"

**Brooke:** "It's not that. It's just, that's what I said to Haley when I found out I was pregnant with you"

**Sam:** "Mom, I have to find out if the test I took was true"

**Brooke:** "I know. I made an appointment for you and it's in about an hour"

**Sam:** "Oh god"

**Brooke:** "I will be there with you, if you get scared just hold my hand"

**Sam:** "Mom, I need your hand"

**Brooke:** "Come here. Why don't we go sit on the couch and you can curl up next to me like we used to do"

**Sam:** "Mom, we did that two days ago, not years ago"

**Brooke:** "Come here"

**

* * *

**

-Doctor's Office-

Brooke and Sam are in the doctor's office waiting for Sam's test results.

**Brooke:** "Sam, you're shaking"

**Sam:** "I know"

As Brooke held Sam's shaking hand, she remembered when she was in the same position as Sam.

_**

* * *

**_

-Flashback-

_**Brooke:**__ "Hales, I don't know if I can do this"_

_**Haley:**__ "I think it's a little late. Brooke you're shaking"_

_**Brooke:**__ "I know"_

_As Haley was holding Brooke's shaking hand the doctor came in._

_**Hudson:**__ "Miss Davis, I'm Dr. Hudson, I have your test results"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Well am I pregnant?"_

_**Hudson:**__ "Yes you are"_

_**-End of Flashback-**_**Sam:** "Mom what are you thinking about"

* * *

**Brooke:** "You"

**Sam:** "Oh that's always nice. I'm like the coolest person in the whole world"

**Brooke:** "Yes you are"

Just then the doctor came in. Sam looked at her mother and all Brooke did was hold Sam's hand tighter.

**Griffin:** "Hi Miss Davis, I'm Dr. Griffin. I have your test results"

**Sam:** "Am I pregnant?"

* * *

**A/N- So I left it at a cliff hanger but don't worry. The results will be given next chapter. Please review**


	4. Because It's Personal

**

* * *

**

A/N- Sorry I left you at a cliffhanger. All questions will be answered

* * *

After the initial shock of news hit Sam and Brooke, they left the doctor's office and went to the car. No one said a word.

**Brooke:** "Hun, are you okay?"

**Sam:** "I don't have a clue"

**Brooke:** "Well, I'm glad to say your life didn't change"

**Sam:** "Yes it did"

**Brooke:** "What do you mean?"

**Sam:** "I'm never having sex again"

**Brooke:** "Well, who would have thought that Brooke Davis's 16 year old daughter would say she's never having sex again"

**Sam:** "Mom, you do know that you just called yourself a slut"

**Brooke:** "Well, I was in high school"

**Sam:** "You're not in high school anymore"

**Brooke:** "I hope that's a good thing"

**Sam:** "It is"

**

* * *

**

-Scott Home-

**Jamie:** "Dad do you think Sam's pregnant"

**Nathan:** "For the guy's sake I hope not but if she is I'm going to kick his ass"

**Haley:** "Nathan, you don't even know who the guy is"

**Nathan:** "I don't care"

Sam and Brooke walk into the house. Nathan, Haley and Jamie walk over to Sam.

**Sam:** "What are you guys staring at?"

**Jamie:** "Are you pregnant?"

**Sam:** "Thank god no"

**Jamie:** "Thank god"

**Brooke:** "I'm not complaining"

**Sam:** "You just don't want to be called Grandma"

**Brooke:** "You're right I don't"

Jamie: "Hey Sam, you want to go to the River Court?"

**Sam:** "I can't, still grounded"

**Jamie:** "Then what are you going to do?"

**Sam:** "I think I'm gonna write for awhile"

**Jamie:** "Alright, well I'm going to go meet Madison, see ya later"

**Sam:** "Hey Jamie"

**Jamie:** "Yeah"

**Sam:** "Don't knock her up"

Jamie smiled and so did Sam. Jamie left and all three adults just stared at Sam.

**Haley:** "Sam, that's not funny"

**Sam:** "Huh, I thought it was"

* * *

Sam preceded upstairs to Jamie's room. Brooke left to go hang with Peyton. Nathan left to go see Lucas and Haley was in the kitchen grading papers.

Haley decided to go check on her niece, when she heard a guitar play and Sam singing. She followed the music and watched Sam play. Sam had no clue. Haley recognized the song. It was Sam and Brooke's favorite.

_Well, I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya  
Well, it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well, your faith was strong, but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew ya  
And she tied you to her kitchen chair  
she broke your throne she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well, baby, I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well, there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do ya  
And remember when I moved in you  
the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well, maybe there is a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, oh Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Haley just stood there in awe. She had no idea that Sam could sing let alone play instruments.

**Haley:** "Hey"

Sam jumps and turns around.

**Sam:** "God Haley. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

**Haley:** "I didn't know you could sing"

**Sam:** "I know but Jamie does"

**Haley:** "You play guitar"

**Sam:** "And drums"

**Haley:** "Does your mom know?"

**Sam:** "No, don't tell her"

**Haley:** "Why?"

**Sam:** "I'm going to do something for her birthday so stay quite"

**Haley:** "I will, and Sam you're fantastic"

**Sam:** "Thank you"

**Haley:** "Have you ever thought about singing professionally?"

**Sam:** "No, Peyton already asked me and I said no"

**Haley:** "Peyton knows"

**Sam:** "Yes"

**Haley:** "You told her and I had to find out that my niece is talented like me all on my own"

**Sam:** "No, Peyton found out after she took my song book from me"

**Haley:** "You have a song book?"

**Sam:** "Yes and no you can't see it"

Haley looked sad.

**Haley:** "Why not?"

**Sam:** "Because it's personal"

**

* * *

**

-River Court-

**Madison:** "Hey Jamie"

**Jamie:** "Hey Maddie"

**Madison:** "So when do I get to meet that awesome cousin of yours?"

**Jamie:** "As soon as she is done being grounded"

**Madison:** "For that fight?"

**Jamie:** "Yeah"

**Madison:** "That was awesome"

**Jamie:** "I know"

**

* * *

**

-TRIC-

**Peyton:** "Hi B. Davis"

**Brooke:** "Hey P. Baker. How are you doing?"

**Peyton:** "Feeling like crap. Julian is gone and that step-daughter of mine said she would call me after the doctor's office but no call came"

Brooke laughs and her babbling friend.

**Peyton:** "It's not funny. I'm worried"

**Brooke:** "I know you are and thank you"

**Peyton:** "Well, is she pregnant?"

**Brooke:** "No"

**Peyton:** "Oh, thank god"

**Brooke:** "I know"

**Peyton:** "So how is Brooke doing?"

**Brooke:** "I think I'm okay. How's Julian?"

**Peyton:** "He's good, I think"

**Brooke:** "What do you mean you think?"

**Peyton:** "I think he is still hurt"

**Brooke:** "Yeah, Sam is too but she won't admit it"

**Peyton:** "Is it still about the fight?"

**Brooke:** "Yeah but she won't tell me anything. Do you know anything?"

**Peyton:** "I have no clue. I only entered at the tail end of the fight and all I heard was court"

**Brooke:** "I really want to know what it's about"

**Peyton:** "She'll tell you. Give her time"

**

* * *

**

-Lucas's House-

**Nathan:** "What's up little brother?"

**Lucas:** "Nothing really, just grading papers"

**Nathan:** "So have you seen Brooke and Sam yet?"

**Lucas:** "No but I was hoping Sam would call"

**Nathan:** "She probably would have but she has been dealing with some stuff"

**Lucas:** "Stuff like what? Is she okay? Did she have an asthma attack? Is she in the hospital?"

**Nathan:** "Wow Lucas chill okay. It's nothing like that"

**Lucas:** "God Nate don't scare me like that"

**Nathan:** "I'm sorry"

**Lucas:** "So what's going on?"

**Nathan:** "Sam had a pregnancy scare"

**Lucas:** "Wow, I wonder why she didn't call me"

**Nathan:** "Luke, it's not something you tell to an adult male. She didn't even tell me"

**Lucas:** "Who did she tell?"

**Nathan:** "Jamie, than Peyton, Haley and her mom"

**Lucas:** "Wow"

**Nathan:** "Yeah it was a lot for her but Jamie was there. She felt safe"

**Lucas:** "That's nice of Jamie. I'm glad he was there for her. I remember when I was there for Haley"

**Nathan:** "Yeah and she was grateful for that. Brooke was grateful that you were there for Sam when Julian couldn't be"

**Lucas:** "How do you know?"

**Nathan:** "She told me. So are you going to go see her?"

**Lucas:** "Who?"

**Nathan:** "Brooke"

**Lucas:** "Maybe"

**Nathan:** "Luke, take my advice, tell her how you feel"

**Lucas:** "I can't do that Nate"

**Nathan:** "Why not?"

**Lucas:** "Sam"

**Nathan:** "Then ask her first"

**

* * *

**

-Scott House-

**Haley:** "How long have you known how to play?"

**Sam:** "For awhile"

**Haley:** "How'd you learn?"

**Sam:** "I taught myself"

**Haley:** "Oh okay"

**Sam:** "Haley, are you done with the 20 questions game?"

**Haley:** "Yes"

**Sam:** "Don't you have something to do like grade papers?"

**Haley:** "Oh crap"

**

* * *

**

-River Court-

**Madison:** "So Jamie, I had fun spending the rest of the day with you"

**Jamie:** "I had fun with you too"

**Madison:** "Are you close to your Aunt Brooke?"

**Jamie:** "Very, why?"

**Madison:** "Could you persuade your Aunt to let Sam off of her grounding at least for a day so I can hang with her?"

**Jamie:** "I don't know about that Mads"

**Madison:** I thought you said your Aunt Brooke was cool"

**Jamie:** "She is but you should know a few things about Brooke Davis"

**Madison:** "Okay tell me"

**Jamie:** "1. she's a great mother B. She cares more about her daughter than anything else 3. When you're in Brooke's life you stay in it"

**Madison:** "Is that it?"

**Jamie:** "No there's one more"

**Madison:** "What is it?"

**Jamie:** "She takes her parenting seriously, which means once she makes a decision about her daughter it's really hard to get her to change her mind"

**Madison:** "Could you try for me?"

**Jamie:** "I'll try"

**Madison:** "Thank you"

Jamie kisses Madison passionately.

**-Scott House-**

Haley continued to grade papers and Sam was in the living room writing. There was a knock on the door and Haley answered to see her best friend Lucas Scott.

**Haley:** "Hey Luke"

**Lucas:** "Hales"

**Haley:** "What are you doing here?"

**Lucas:** "I wanted to see how you were doing"

Haley followed Luke's eye contact to see what he was looking at. They see Sam passionately writing in her notebook.

**Haley:** "No you didn't. Why don't you go see how Sam is doing?"

**Lucas:** "Thanks Hales"

**Haley:** "You're welcome Luke"

Haley went back to grading her papers. Lucas walked into the living room to talk to Sam.

**Lucas:** "Hey Sam"

**Sam:** "Lucas what are you doing here?"

**Lucas:** "I came to see you"

**Sam:** "God Uncle Nate told you didn't he?"

**Lucas:** "Yes but why didn't you tell me?"

**Sam:** "It's not something I could tell you"

**Lucas:** "Why not?"

**Sam:** "It's something that I didn't need anyone to know. I needed my mom not her friend"

**Lucas:** "I'm sorry I wasn't there"

**Sam:** "Don't be. Lucas you have always been there for me especially when my dad couldn't. You were in New York when I was in the hospital and mom was freaking out. I'll always remember that"

**Lucas:** "Sam"

**Sam:** "Lucas stop. I'm glad you care but right now you're caring too much"

**Lucas:** "I can't help it"

**Sam:** "That's why you are you"

**Lucas:** "When did you get so smart?"

**Sam:** "Remember who my family is"

**Lucas:** "Right, hey Sam can I ask you something?"

**Sam:** "Sure"

They sat in silence.

**Sam:** "Lucas what are you going to ask?"

**Lucas:** "Is it okay if I oh never mind"

Lucas goes to leave. Sam stops him.

**Sam:** "Hey Luke, I know you like her"

**Lucas:** "Who?"

**Sam:** "My mom"

**Lucas:** "No I don't"

**Sam:** "Just don't wait too long"

**Lucas:** "Wait too long for what?"

**Sam:** "To tell her how you feel"

* * *

A few hours after Lucas left, Brooke and Jamie came home.

**Jamie:** "Hey Aunt Brooke can I ask you something?"

**Brooke:** "Depends, what is it?"

**Jamie:** "Well Madison wants to meet Sam"

**Brooke:** "Jamie"

**Jamie:** "I know your rules but Madison can come here Sam doesn't have to go out"

**Brooke:** "I guess Sam can have a couple of hours"

**Jamie:** "Great thank-you"

**Brooke:** "You're welcome. Hey can you go get Sam"

Jamie yells for Sam.

**Jamie:** "HEY SAM YOUR MOM WANTS YOU!"

**Brooke:** "Why didn't you just get her?"

**Jamie:** "Why didn't you?"

Jamie leaves the room when Sam entered.

**Sam:** "Hey mom what's up?"

**Brooke:** "I want to talk to you about your father"

Sam gets up to leave.

**Brooke:** "SIT down"

**Sam:** "What about him?"

**Brooke:** "What was the fight about?"

Sam starts to tell her mom what happened.

_**

* * *

**_

-Flashback-

_Sam was staying in Tree Hill for a month in the summer. She was staying with her dad and Peyton._

_In many ways Sam is like her mother. So much like her that Sam has a tendency to stay out later then she's suppose to._

_It's now 1:00am and Julian is waiting for Sam to get home. She should have been home at 11:00pm but she wasn't. Suddenly the front door began to open and there stood a drunken Samantha. Julian was pissed._

_**Julian:**__ "Samantha Davis where the HELL have you been?"_

_**Sam:**__ "Um out"_

_**Julian:**__ "Yeah I got that part"_

_**Sam:**__ "Just chill okay"_

_**Julian:**__ "Excuse me"_

_**Sam:**__ "I said chill"_

_**Julian:**__ "You are exactly like your mother"_

_**Sam:**__ "Thank-you"_

_**Julian:**__ "That's not always a good thing. Do you do this stuff in New York?"_

_**Sam:**__ "Duh"_

_**Julian:**__ "Well it is not happening anymore. My 16 year old daughter is not going to become her mother"_

_**Sam:**__ "Excuse me, what I do or who I become is NOT up to YOU"_

_**Julian:**__ "It will be when I take your mother to court to get custody of you"_

_**Sam:**__ "Do what you want. They won't side with you, you're never around"_

_Peyton walks downstairs and hears yelling._

_**Peyton:**__ "Hey what the hell is going on down here?"_

_Julian and Sam reply at the same time._

_**Julian/Sam:**__ "Nothing"_

_**Julian:**__ "Sam go upstairs and go to bed we will talk tomorrow"_

_Sam storms upstairs. She seemed to get over her drunkenness. _

_**Sam:**__ "No we won't. I HATE YOU!"_

_**-Flashback Over-**_

* * *

**Brooke:** "I can't believe he would say that"

**Sam:** "Yeah, well he did"

**Brooke:** "I'm sorry"

**Sam:** "Me too"

* * *

**A/N- so How did you like the chapter. I am working on next chapter it should be up in a week or less. Please Review**


	5. The New TutorGirl

**A/N- Here is the next chapter Sorry it's late but I was working on my other story**

* * *

After Sam told her mom what Julian had said Brooke was furious, Brooke decided to call her best friend Peyton.

**Peyton:** "Hi B. Davis what's up?"

**Brooke:** "I am going to KILL your husband!"

**Peyton:** "What did he do to get my best friend pissed off?"

**Brooke:** "Do you remember that fight Sam and Julian had started when Sam came home drunk"

**Peyton:** "Yeah, Julian was so upset he wouldn't talk to Sam so I had to be bad cop and ground her"

**Brooke:** "Well, Julian the ass that he is threatened my daughter saying he would take her away from me and then called me names"

**Peyton:** "What an ass"

**Brooke:** "I can't lose her Peyton. She is my whole world"

**Peyton:** "I know that Brookie. Don't worry. I am going to give him a piece of my mind"

**Brooke:** "Thanks Peyt."

**Peyton:** "No problem B."

**

* * *

**

-Jamie's Room-

**Sam:** "So I am going to meet Jamie's little girlfriend"

**Jamie:** "No you are going to meet Madison, my girlfriend"

**Sam:** "That's what I just said"

**Jamie:** "Whatever you say Sammy"

**Sam:** "Why does Madison want to meet me anyway?"

**Jamie:** "She wants to know who the daughter of fashion mogul Brooke Davis is"

**Sam:** "Great, so it all comes back to my mother"

**Jamie:** "If you want to shy away from the famous last name, than change it"

**Sam:** "Hum let me think about that. Well I can chose from the last name Davis or Baker. Now considering that the last name Baker just so happens to be tied to my father the hot shot movie producer or I have the last name Davis that is tied to my mother who is this fashion mogul. So I ask you, who do you think I'm going to chose, Baker or Davis?

**Jamie:** "Davis?"

**Sam:** "Yeah, Davis"

**

* * *

**

-The Living Room-

**Haley:** "I can't believe he would do that!"

**Brooke:** "Yeah, but honestly I don't think that he will"

**Nathan:** "How do you know?"

**Brooke:** "He know that Sam means everything to me and he wouldn't be a heartless bastard"

Just then Jamie and Sam came into the living room.

**Sam:** "Who's a heartless bastard?"

**Brooke:** "Samantha language!"

**Sam:** "Why do you get to say it?"

**Brooke:** "Because I am older and your mother"

**Sam:** "So I have to wait until I am older in order to swear like that"

**Brooke:** "Yeah"

**Sam:** "Well that sucks"

Sam sat on the couch next her Uncle Nathan.

**Nathan:** "It's okay Sammy"

Sam glared at Nathan than at her mom.

**Nathan:** "What's wrong?"

**Brooke:** "Call her Sammy again and find out"

**Nathan:** "Sammy what's wrong?"

Sam punched Nathan in the arm.

**Nathan:** "Ow, why'd you do that?"

**Sam:** "You called me Sammy. Don't call me Sammy"

**Nathan:** "Alright, so Brooke what did SAM do when you called her Sammy?"

**Brooke:** "She threw a pillow at my head"

**Nathan:** "That's it?"

**Brooke:** "10 times"

**Nathan:** "Oh"

**Haley:** "When I called her Sammy she gave me the Brooke Davis death stare. It crept me out"

**Brooke:** "I taught her well"

**Nathan:** "Jamie what did she do to you?"

**Jamie:** "Nothing"

**Nathan/Haley/Brooke:** "Nothing"

**Sam:** "Nothing"

**Brooke:** "How come he can call you that?"

**Sam:** "I don't know"

**Brooke:** "How come I can't call you that? I was the one that gave you life. You lived in me for 9 months"

The doorbell rings.

**Sam:** "First, EW Second, I am going to get the door."

Sam goes to open the door.

**Madison:** "You must be Sam. Hi, my name is Madison"

**Sam:** "Hi, well Jamie's got good taste"

**Madison:** "Thank-you"

Madison and Sam walk into the living room. Nathan and Haley leave while Brooke stays.

**Brooke:** "Hi, I'm Brooke Davis"

Madison stands there in awe. Brooke whispers to Sam.

**Brooke:** "Does she not speak?"

Sam laughs.

**Madison:** "Sorry, I'm Madison. I can't believe I met The Brooke Davis, wow this is really, wow"

**Brooke:** "I didn't know I could make somebody speechless"

**Sam:** "Mom you can go now"

**Brooke:** "OK, It was nice to meet you Madison"

**Madison:** "Nice to meet you too"

Brooke exits the room.

**Madison:** "You are so lucky to have her as a mom"

**Sam:** "Trust me I know. So, Madison how did you meet Jamie?"

**Madison:** "I was his tutor"

Sam laughs.

**Sam:** "That's funny. Jamie's like the smartest kid I know"

**Madison:** "Tell me about it. I figured that out after our first tutoring session"

**Jamie:** "Hey, I had to find a way to ask you out. You wouldn't give me the time of day"

**Sam:** "You guys are so Naley"

**Madison:** "Who's Naley?"

**Sam:** "Oh my mom has a thing for nick names so when Nathan and Haley started dating she dubbed them Naley"

**Madison:** "That's sweet"

**Sam:** "So tutor-girl, what else do you like to do?"

**Madison:** "Tutor-girl?"

**Jamie:** "Sam you don't have to call her that"

**Sam:** "Yes I do. There is no more tutor-girl. We need a tutor-girl"

**Jamie:** "My mom was tutor-girl"

**Sam:** "Yes but then she became tutor-wife and now she's tutor-mom, so we need a new tutor-girl"

**Madison:** "I'm cool with that"

**

* * *

**

-The Kitchen-

**Brooke:** "So that's Madison"

**Haley:** "Yeah, she's a sweet girl"

**Nathan:** "A tutor too"

**Brooke:** "That's sweet. It's Naley the next generation"

**Haley:** "Tigger guess what I just heard"

**Brooke:** "What?"

**Haley:** "Your daughter just dubbed Madison the new tutor-girl"

**Brooke:** "Well she's my daughter"

**Nathan:** "That she is"

**

* * *

**

-The Baker Residence-

**Peyton:** "Julian, what are you doing home?"

**Julian:** "The movie fell through"

**Peyton:** "OK"

Peyton smacks him in the arm.

**Julian:** "Ow what the hell was that for?"

**Peyton:** "For being an ass"

**Julian:** "I'm an ass for coming home"

**Peyton:** "No your daughter told her mother what happened"

**Julian:** "Oh, that"

**Peyton:** "What the hell are you thinking? Were you serious about getting custody of Sam because if you are then you're an ass?"

**Julian:** "Oh so I'm an ass for trying to take care of my daughter"

**Peyton:** "No"

**Julian:** "If I did do it you seem like you would have a problem with it. Do you even love her?"

**Peyton:** "How can you even ask me that? Of course I do. I love her as if she were my own. The problem that I have is that you are trying to take the most precious thing my best friend owns away from her"

**Julian:** "Well, I am not going to do it. I would never do that to Brooke. I was just upset things were said and I was wrong"

**Peyton:** "You should go apologize to Brooke and your daughter"

**Julian:** "I just got home. I don't want to go to New York right now"

**Peyton:** "They're not in New York. They moved back. They're staying at Haley's"

**

* * *

**

-The Scott Living Room-

**Brooke:** "Times up guys, Sam can have no more fun"

**Madison:** "Okay then, so Sam after you are done being grounded, why don't you and I go take a trip to the mall"

**Sam:** "Most definitely"

**Madison:** "Well I should go, see you later Jamie, Sam, Brooke"

**Sam:** "Mads, I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship"

**Madison:** "I think so too"

Madison leaves. Brooke and Sam are sitting in the living room and Jamie is in the kitchen with his parents.

**Brooke:** "Babe, guess what?"

**Sam:** "What?"

**Brooke:** "I bought the house today"

**Sam:** "That's cool"

**Brooke:** "So tomorrow we are going to move in"

**Sam:** "And the day after that I start Tree Hill High"

**Brooke:** "That you do"

**Sam:** "Lucas came to see me today"

**Brooke:** "Why?"

**Sam:** "Big mouth Nathan told him"

**Brooke:** "Oh, I'm sorry babe. Are you okay?"

**Sam:** "Yeah I will be. I guess you were right about Tree Hill"

**Brooke:** "Right about what?"

**Sam:** "Nothing stays hidden"

**Brooke:** "Yep that's true"

Someone knocks on the door.

**Sam:** "I'll get it"

Sam opens the door to see who it is and it's her father.

**Julian:** "Hi, Sam"

Sam slams the door in his face.

* * *

**A/N- So is there going to be drama in Tree Hill now that Julian is back. Okay to reallly have drama I have a wuestion for you guys. What secret should Brooke have? so please review quickly the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be up**


	6. A Secret Revealed

**A/N- Here is next chapter

* * *

**

Brooke:

"Sam, who was at the door?"

**Sam:** "Nobody important"

Julian knocks on the door again. Brooke goes to open it.

**Julian:** "Hi Brooke"

Brooke slaps him and shuts the door. Sam looks at her mother.

**Brooke:** "You're right nobody important"

The door opened and in walked Julian.

**Julian:** "All I want to do is talk to you girls okay. Can you give me 5 minutes?"

**Brooke:** "5 minutes"

**Julian:** "I'm sorry for what I said okay, I didn't mean it. It's not like I could do anything anyway"

**Brooke:** "Julian"

**Sam:** "What do you mean by that?"

**Brooke:** "Sam could you go upstairs for a minute?"

**Sam:** "What does he mean by that?"

Brooke is getting frustrated.

**Brooke:** "SAMANTHA just go upstairs"

**Sam:** "Fine"

Sam heads upstairs.

**Brooke:** "Did you really have to bring that up?"

**Julian:** "I thought you would have told her by now"

**Brooke:** "No, I couldn't do that to her. Not right now"

**Julian:** "You know Brooke, I went along with this charade of yours for 16 years, but I can't do it anymore. I love Sam and I always will but I have to know that she's my daughter"

**Brooke:** "Julian, I can't"

**Julian:** "I'll tell you what Brooke. If you don't I will. I'll get the court to grant a paternity test"

**Brooke:** "Julian"

**Julian:** "Just tell Sam, let her decide"

Julian left. Brooke sat on the couch and started to cry. Little did Brooke know that Sam had in fact heard the entire conversation?

**Sam:** "Are you serious?"

**Brooke:** "Sam I-I"

**Sam:** "Just stop, stop the damn lies"

Sam gets up and leaves.

**Brooke:** "Where are you going?"

**Sam:** "Far away from my lying mother!"

Sam slams the door shut. Haley walks into the living room.

**Haley:** "Sam knows now"

Brooke just stood still and started to cry.

**Haley:** "Tigger, come here"

Haley wraps Brooke in a protective hug.

* * *

After Sam left the house she went for a walk. She was so upset that her mother didn't tell her. She couldn't believe that there was a possibility that Julian wasn't her father, which meant if he wasn't there is only one other person who it could be. She ran all the way to his house and knocked on the door.

**Lucas:** "Sam, what are you doing here?"

**Sam:** "Please tell me you didn't know"

Lucas looked at Sam and realized that she knew the secret.

**Lucas:** "Sam, look I knew okay but your mom didn't"

Sam cut him off.

**Sam:** "You should've told me. I cannot believe my entire family lied to me for 16 god damn years!"

Sam was so upset that she couldn't look at Lucas anymore. She had to get away and drink, to stop all the hurt. She ran off and went to TRIC.

* * *

Sam went up to the bar but the bartender gave her a weird look.

**Bartender:** "Let me see some ID"

Sam showed him her fake ID. Being that she is her mother's daughter why wouldn't she have one.

**Bartender:** "What do you want?"

**Sam:** "The strongest thing you got"

* * *

Back at the Scott house everyone was worried sick. Sam had stormed out awhile ago and now it is 1:00AM. Brooke turned into worried mode real quick. She had sent Jamie to go to the places they hang. Nathan and Lucas checked the hospital and she and Haley stayed at the house in case she came home.

**Brooke:** "Why the hell isn't she home yet?"

**Haley:** "She's angry"

**Brooke:** "Yeah, I got that part but her not checking in it's not like her. She knows I would worry. She knows what it does to me"

**Haley:** "Brooke calm down. I'm sure she's fine"

Just then Nathan, Jamie, and Lucas walk into the house.

**Brooke:** "Hey did you find her?"

**Jamie:** "Sorry Aunt Brooke. I didn't see her at the River Court or at the high school"

**Lucas:** "She wasn't at the hospital either"

Nathan saw the look on his sister in-law's face.

**Nathan:** "It's a good thing, right?"

**Brooke:** "I guess. I am just so scared. She didn't even bring her inhaler. What if she has an attack?"

**Lucas:** "She is a strong girl. She will be fine Brooke. I promise"

**Brooke:** "You can't promise me that Luke, you just can't"

**Nathan:** "Has anyone called Julian and Peyton?"

**Brooke:** "No, but I will right now"

Brooke grabs the phone and calls Peyton.

**Brooke:** "Hey Peyton it's me Brooke"

**Peyton:** "Brooke, you know it's like 1:00AM"

**Brooke:** "Yeah, I know"

Brooke started to cry.

**Peyton:** "Brooke, what's wrong?"

* * *

Sam is still sitting at the bar. She had already drunk 4 shots of tequila and a lot of other drinks that she doesn't know the name of.

After Peyton got off the phone with Brooke, Peyton went out in search of Sam. Julian was already sleeping and Peyton didn't want to wake him. Brooke had told Peyton where everyone looked so Peyton thought she should check out TRIC just in case.

* * *

Peyton walked in and saw Sam drinking at the bar. She became furious.

**Peyton:** "SAMANTHA DAVIS!"

**Sam:** "Oh god"

**Peyton:** "What the hell are you doing?"

**Sam:** "I thought that was obvious"

**Peyton:** "Hey bartender, did you serve her?"

**Bartender:** "Yeah, why?"

**Peyton:** "Because you have been serving a minor"

**Bartender:** "I checked her ID"

**Peyton:** "Well it was fake"

**Bartender:** "Damn"

Sam starts laughing.

**Peyton:** "Samantha, I am taking you home"

**Sam:** "No you're not. I'm not going home to my slut mother"

**Peyton:** "I know that's the alcohol talking so I'm gonna let that comment slide. Now MOVE YOUR ASS"

Peyton grabs a hold of Sam because she can barely stand. Peyton puts Sam in her car and they headed to Haley's house.

**Sam:** "Peyton, did you know?"

**Peyton:** "No"

**Sam:** "At least you didn't betray me"

* * *

Peyton got Sam to the front door. When Sam came in she fell flat on her face. Sam starts laughing. Jamie, Nathan, Haley, and Lucas went to see what happened.

**Brooke:** "Samantha, what the hell did you do?"

**Peyton:** "I found her drinking"

**Brooke:** "Alcohol?"

As Sam starts to get up she says something.

**Sam:** "No shit Sherlock"

Brooke was furious now and Haley could tell.

**Haley:** "Alright, well, the Scott's that live here I think we should give mother and daughter a chance to talk alone"

Haley, Nathan, and Jamie went upstairs. Lucas left and went home. Brooke managed to get her drunken daughter to the couch"

**Brooke:** "Where do we start?"

Sam just laughs.

**Sam:** "How about when you started to be the biggest slut in Tree Hill. No wonder why you left"

Brooke slaps Sam and grabs her chin.

**Brooke:** "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN"

Sam just stares at her and doesn't say anything.

**Brooke:** "Go to sleep. We WILL be discussing this tomorrow"

Sam shakes her head yes and starts to cover her mouth and runs to the bathroom to puke up all the contents that were in her stomach. Brooke followed Sam into the bathroom. She wet a washcloth and put it on the back of Sam's neck. Brooke took Sam's hair and put it into a ponytail. She also put her hand on Sam's back rubbing soothing circles across it. Sam started to cry.

**Brooke:** "Shh, babe it's okay. I'm right here"

After Sam stopped throwing up Brooke took her daughter to her room and put her under the covers. Brooke crawled in beside her and put her into a protective hold. They fell asleep like that.

* * *

The next day Sam woke up at 2:00PM. She walked into the kitchen. She looked at her mom who was busy doing things in the kitchen. Sam turned around to avoid the talk with her mother.

**Brooke:** "Take a seat"

Sam sat down and looked at her mom. Brooke handed her a glass of water and a couple of aspirins. Sam took them.

**Brooke:** "So let's talk"

**Sam:** "Really don't too"

**Brooke:** "Too bad"

**Sam:** "Where is everyone?"

**Brooke:** "They said that they would bring our boxes to the house considering they knew I needed to talk to you in private"

**Sam:** "So talk"

**Brooke:** "Why were you drinking?"

**Sam:** "Because I'm you"

**Brooke:** "K, that's a cheap shot and you know it. I am different then the person I was in high school. Having you changed me"

**Sam:** "I screwed up, I get it, but you shouldn't have lied to me for 16 years!"

**Brooke:** "Technically, I don't even know if I am"

**Sam:** "Mom, I have a right to know who my father is

**Brooke:** "Are you sure?"

**Sam:** "Yeah, I know it's weird but both Julian and Lucas have been there for me and even though they kept it hidden I can tell that they want to know too, and so do you"

**Brooke:** "Alright, I'll set it up"

Sam got up from the chair and started walking away.

**Brooke:** "By the way your grounding has just been extended"

**Sam:** "Figured, how long?"

**Brooke:** "Indefinitely"

Sam whispered to herself but Brooke heard her.

**Sam:** "Great just great"

* * *

**A/N- Okay hope u liked it. Need votes should Sam be a Brulian child (Brooke + Julian) or a Brucas's child (Brooke + Lucas) The one with the most votes I will use it in my story. So you choose Who made Sam. Review**


	7. The Results

**A/N- The votes are in and the results were chosen. You will find out at the end of this chapter. I had fun writing this chapter. Review Please!!! **

* * *

Monday mornings are the worst mornings. Sam has to start her first day of Tree Hill High and she also has a paternity test to take after school. Sam grew up thinking Julian was her father and now it could possibly turn out that Lucas Scott could be her dad. Sam and Lucas have always been close, which scared Julian. I guess that is why they aren't friends or it could possibly have something to do with abandoning Brooke and Sam when Brooke was pregnant for her. Lucas was always there.

Brooke and Sam are now living in their house. Sam spent the night getting rid of her hangover, which Brooke found amusing. Yesterday, Sam found out her hangover food. "Food of the gods" according to her aunt Haley but otherwise it is known as Mac N' Cheese.

Brooke knocks on Sam's bedroom door to get her up.

**Brooke:** "Sam get up for school. Jamie will be her to pick you up in an hour"

**Sam:** "Can't I just avoid going to school?"

**Brooke:** "No now get up and come eat"

**Sam:** "Fine!"

Sam came out of her room wearing a relaxed fit pair of jeans and a concert T-shirt COB style.

**Brooke:** "God, you dress like Peyton"

**Sam:** "Something wrong with that"

**Brooke:** "No not really"

**Sam:** "I could always dress like you did in high school, you know slutty"

**Brooke:** "That's not funny"

**Sam:** "But it's true"

Before Brooke could say something, Jamie walked into the house.

**Jamie:** "What up family?"

**Brooke:** "Doesn't anyone ring the bell anymore"

**Jamie/Sam:** "No"

**Brooke:** "Okay, Sam we have that appointment right afterschool today so I'll pick you up"

**Sam:** "Fine, did you tell Lucas and Julian"

**Brooke:** "Yes, they will be there"

**Sam:** "See you later mom"

**Brooke:** "Have a good day"

**Sam:** "Never"

Sam and Jamie left for school and Brooke went to work wondering what the test results were going to be considering Samantha only looked like her and not Julian or Lucas.

* * *

When Sam and Jamie arrived at the school they headed to the principal's office to get Sam's new schedule. Jamie took Sam's schedule out of her hands.

**Jamie:** "You have my mom for English class sucker"

**Sam:** "Yeah well you have Lucas as your English teacher"

**Jamie:** "Yeah but he's cooler"

Haley overheard the conversation and decided to bud in.

**Haley:** "James Lucas Scott, I am way cooler than your Uncle Lucas"

**Jamie:** "Says you"

Haley looked hurt.

**Jamie:** "Mom chill I was only kidding but hey you have Sam in one of your English classes"

**Haley:** "I know but you guys are going to be late so get to class"

**Sam:** "Yes Ma'am"

* * *

The first few hour of school went fine for Sam and after lunch she had Haley's class with Madison.

**Haley:** "Okay class, we have a new student. This is Samantha Davis"

The next thing you here is some jock trying to say something.

**Jock:** "Brooke Davis is your mom"

**Sam:** "Yeah"

**Jock:** "But I thought Brooke Davis was Mrs. Scott's little sister"

**Sam:** "She is"

**Jock:** "Wouldn't that make you guys, like related"

Sam clapped her hands.

**Sam:** "Good job, jock isn't as dumb as he looks"

Everyone in the class started laughing but Haley didn't find it funny, so Sam just sat in the empty seat next to Madison.

* * *

Lucas Scott has his free period and Nathan decided to stop by so that they could talk.

**Lucas:** "Nathan, what am I going to do if Sam's my daughter?"

**Nathan:** "She kind of is already Luke, Why do you think you stayed with Brooke when Julian bailed"

**Lucas:** "Because she could have been mine"

**Nathan:** "That's crap Luke and you know it, you were in love with Brooke man"

**Lucas:** "That maybe true but"

**Nathan:** "But what Luke, you were there for Brooke when she cried when she saw her baby girl in that incubator. You stayed until Sam got better. A guy doesn't do that for just anybody"

**Lucas:** "But"

**Nathan:** "But what Luke, is it going to change if it does turn out that she's not your daughter. Are you going to love her any less? Are you not going to be there?"

**Lucas:** "Of course not"

**Nathan:** "Then what's the problem"

**Lucas:** "I could be a father"

**Nathan:** "If you ask me Luke you already are. I'm secretly pulling for you"

Lucas laughs.

**Lucas:** "Why?"

**Nathan:** "Because that would mean that Sam isn't my niece through marriage but blood as well"

**Lucas:** "You are something Nate"

**Nathan:** "So are you"

* * *

Peyton is in her office working when Julian comes in.

**Julian:** "What am I going to do?"

**Peyton:** "What do you mean?"

**Julian:** "If Sam isn't my daughter?"

**Peyton:** "I don't know"

**Julian:** "I don't want to lose her"

**Peyton:** "Babe you won't. You know Samantha she wouldn't just cut you out of her life"

**Julian:** "I know but if it turns out that I am not her father. I don't want to lose that Peyton"

**Peyton:** "You won't. I know Sam and she will still see you as a father or a father figure for the rest of her life and you know it, so there is nothing to worry about"

**Julian:** "What about you?"

**Peyton:** "What about me?"

**Julian:** "You think of her as your daughter"

**Peyton:** "I know and that won't ever change. No matter what"

**Julian:** "How can you be so calm about this?"

**Peyton:** "Because I know that Sam will always be in our lives. She is the daughter of Brooke Davis and Brooke Davis wants us in her and Sam's life"

* * *

School is over and Brooke is waiting in her car for Sam. Sam is busy talking to Madison when she sees her mom.

**Sam:** "Hey Tutor-Girl, I got to go but I'll see you tomorrow"

**Madison:** "Alright, I will see you later, bye Davis"

Sam gets in the car.

**Brooke:** "You ready for this?"

**Sam:** "Ready as I will ever be"

* * *

At the Doctor's office, Brooke, Sam, Julian, and Lucas are all staring at the ground waiting to be called on. When the nurse came out they brought everyone to a back room where the test was being held and they did what they had to do.

**Doctor:** "We should get the results in a few days and we will call you all to come down"

**Brooke:** "Okay, thank-you"

Everyone was silent, everyone except for Julian.

**Julian:** "Sam, I want you to know that no matter what the results say I will always be there for you"

**Lucas:** "Me too"

Brooke just smiled at the caring words that these two men were saying to her daughter.

**Sam:** "Well I hope so"

* * *

It has been two days. Everyone has got the call to come back to be read the test results. Everyone was nervous especially Brooke. The truth was about to be revealed a truth that has been remained hidden for 16 years, a truth that she doesn't even know.

**Doctor:** "So I have the test results and the paternity test concluded that Samantha Davis is a match to one Lucas Scott"

Brooke, Lucas and Sam looked at each other in shock. Julian just bowed his head and left the office with a few tears running down his check. He couldn't believe he wasn't the father.

* * *

**A/N- Brucas fans you won and for you Bulian fans don't worry it is going to be a hard transition for Sam but she is going to seek Julian for help. There will be plenty Julian and Sam moments so don't worry.**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER(S)**

**Whole chapter Flashbacks**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	8. Flashback

**A/N- This chapter is when the Adults are in Highschool. It helps fill in the blanks. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

The adults find themselves back in high school. Haley and Nathan have been married for a year and they are now expecting. Nathan, Haley and Brooke are sharing a two bedroom apartment.

Haley emancipated herself from her parent's care and is Brooke's guardian. Thanks to Karen, Lucas's and Nathan's mom, Haley has a steady job while going to school.

Lucas lives at home with his mom and dad. Karen and Keith gave Nathan permission to get married and even though Keith and Karen are still young, they can't wait to be Grandparent's.

Julian and Peyton have been together off and on again for the past couple of years.

**

* * *

**

-Scott Apartment-

Nathan and Haley are getting ready for school. Brooke is still sleeping.

**Nathan:** "Hales, are you going to wake up your sister?"

**Haley:** "Eventually"

**Nathan:** "Why eventually?"

**Haley:** "I am waiting for the alarm to go off and her to throw it against the wall"

An alarm goes off in Brooke's room and a loud bang can be heard. Haley walks into Brooke's room.

**Haley:** "Tigger wake up we have school"

**Brooke:** "5 more minutes, Hales"

**Haley:** "Don't you have to meet Lucas at school?"

Brooke shot out of bed to get dressed.

**Haley:** "Brooke if you like him so much why don't you just date him?"

**Brooke:** "Hales, Broody Boy is my "Special" friend. He gets the itch that I can't scratch"

**Haley:** "Brooke, that's nasty"

**Brooke:** "We all can't be like you tutor-wife"

**

* * *

**

-Tree Hill High-

**Lucas:** "Hey Pretty Girl"

**Brooke:** "Broody Boy"

**Lucas:** "You going to that party tonight?"

**Brooke:** "Yes, but I'm not going with you"

**Lucas:** "I didn't say you were. Hey you want to skip 1st period"

**Brooke:** "Why is Lucas in the "mood"?"

**Lucas:** "I can't help it when you wear those damn mini-skirts to school it makes me want to jump your bones"

**Brooke:** "You're lucky I want some, your place or mine?"

**Lucas:** "Yours"

Brooke and Lucas walk out of school. Nathan and Haley watch them leave.

**Nathan:** "By the way they have been going at it lately I wouldn't be surprised if your sister winds up pregnant"

**Haley:** "Tell me about it"

**

* * *

**

-Scott Apartment-

Lucas and Brooke are laying in bed after an hour of giving themselves to each other.

**Lucas:** "Brooke, can I ask you a question?"

**Brooke:** "Sure"

**Lucas:** "Why haven't you ever had a committed relationship?"

**Brooke:** "I think it is easier not to, that way you don't get your heart broken"

**Lucas:** "I get that"

**Brooke:** "We should probably get dressed and head back to school"

**Lucas:** "Yeah, you're right. I'll go change in the bathroom"

Lucas grabs a sheet and wraps it around himself, grabs his clothes and heads to the bathroom. In the bathroom Lucas whispers to himself.

**Lucas:** "I love you pretty girl and you don't even know it"

What Lucas didn't know was that Brooke had heard all of what he said. She cried silently to herself. They didn't speak of this moment ever again.

**

* * *

**

-Scott Beach House: Party-

The Ravens basketball team won yet another game. The team is celebrating at Nathan and Lucas's family beach house. All the students have been drinking but Brooke Davis has been drinking the most.

**Peyton:** "Julian you should get home you're wasted"

**Julian:** "Come on baby"

**Peyton:** "Don't baby me"

**Julian:** "I like a feisty Peyton"

**Peyton:** "Julian, I am going home. Call me when you're sober"

Peyton leaves and Julian continues to drink. Brooke is dancing with some random guys and then decides to sit on the couch next to Julian.

**Brooke:** "I'm drunk"

**Julian:** "Peyton left"

**Brooke:** "Bummer"

Julian begins kissing Brooke. Brooke kisses back and then stops.

**Brooke:** "What are you doing?"

**Julian:** "You know you want me"

**Brooke:** "Who said?"

Julian interrupts her by kissing her again. Brooke drags Julian to an empty room and their kisses become more intense. Clothes are thrown everywhere. Brooke and Julian give into each other's desires.

* * *

**-1 MONTH LATER-**

**-Scott Apartment-**

**Brooke:** "Haley, how could I have been so stupid?"

**Haley:** "Brooke, it was poor judgment and I know that this may be a bad time but do you know what you are going to with the baby?"

**Brooke:** "I want to keep it. This baby is a part of me and I am going to do whatever it takes to be a good mom"

**Haley:** "Brooke, you're going to be a great one. I can feel it"

**Brooke:** "Thank-you Hales"

**Haley:** "Brooke, who's the father?"

**Brooke:** "Julian or Lucas"

**Haley:** "What are you going to do?"

**Brooke:** "I have to tell them both"

**

* * *

**

-Julian's House-

**Julian:** "Brooke what are you doing here?"

**Brooke:** "Where are you going?"

**Julian:** "Peyton and I are going to LA for the summer. School is out soon so we thought we'd go early. Why are you here?"

**Brooke:** "I have to tell you something"

**Julian:** "So, tell me"

**Brooke:** "I'm pregnant"

**Julian:** "Is it mine?"

**Brooke:** "Not sure"

**Julian:** "Just abort it"

**Brooke:** "EXCUSE ME!"

**Julian:** "Look, I'm sorry but I can't do this. I'm too young to be a father"

**Brooke:** "I'm too young to be a mom but its happening"

**Julian:** "I'm leaving Brooke. I don't want anything to do with this. Do whatever you want but leave me out of it"

* * *

Brooke left Julian's house crying and she wound up at Lucas's house.

**Lucas:** "Pretty girl what's wrong?"

**Brooke:** "I'm pregnant Luke and I told Julian but he doesn't want anything to do with me or my baby"

**Lucas:** "Is he the father Brooke?"

**Brooke:** "I don't know"

**Lucas:** "It's either me or Julian"

**Brooke:** "Yeah"

Brooke turns away.

**Lucas:** "Brooke look at me"

**Brooke:** "What?"

**Lucas:** "I want you to know that whether or not this is my baby, I am going to be by your side no matter what. I want to be in this baby's life"

**Brooke:** "What if it's not yours?"

**Lucas:** "Then I will be cool Uncle Lucas to this baby and if I am the father I am going to do my best to be like my father, a great one"

**Brooke:** "You're a great friend Luke. I'm lucky to have you in my life, Luke can I ask you something?"

**Lucas:** "Yeah"

**Brooke:** "Would you be okay if I don't find out who the father is?"

**Lucas:** "Why?"

**Brooke:** "Because I am scared that if I know it would change the way you and Julian feel"

**Lucas:** "Brooke it will be okay. I'll go along with whatever you want"

**Brooke:** "Thanks Luke"

* * *

**A/N- That is it for the flashbacks for now. there will be some for when Brooke is pregnant but not right now**

**Next Chapter Preview**

**Lucas's Parents find out**

**Sam and Julian's relationship gets closer**

**Lucas, Brooke, and Sam talk**


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N- Hey here is the next chapter**

**Recap: Lucas just found out that he is Sam's father**

* * *

-Doctor's Office-

Sam, Brooke and Lucas are still stunned about the results. Brooke looks at Lucas.

**Brooke:** "I guess you have a daughter"

**Lucas:** "Yeah"

**Sam:** "I have to go"

Sam noticed that Julian left and she feels pretty bad. She heads to her second home to talk to him.

**

* * *

**

-Baker House-

**Julian:** "Sam, what are you doing here?"

**Sam:** "I came to check on my dad"

**Julian:** "I'm not your father Sam"

**Sam:** "So what? Are you going to let some test tell you that you are not my father? That's crap. You have been there for me as long as I can remember"

**Julian:** "I wasn't always there Sam, Lucas was"

**Sam:** "I know that. Mom told me you left and didn't come back until I was born but I get it. You were scared"

**Julian:** "Sam"

**Sam:** "Our relationship won't change. You will always be my father in my eyes"

**Julian:** "You will always be my daughter"

Julian and Sam hug and they cry.

**

* * *

**

-Scott House-

**Jamie:** "So, what do you think the results are?"

**Haley:** "I don't know buddy"

**Nathan:** "I'm hoping its Luke"

**Jamie:** "I second that"

**Haley:** "Ditto"

Brooke and Lucas walk into the kitchen.

**Nathan:** "What are the results?"

**Lucas:** "I'm a father"

**Nathan:** "Congrats. You do know what this means right?"

**Lucas:** "I have to tell mom and dad"

**Nathan:** "Yep"

**Haley:** "Brooke where is Sam?"

**Brooke:** "She's with Julian. He looked pretty sad"

**Haley:** "It's understandable. He just found out he isn't a father"

**

* * *

**

-Ice Cream Shop-

After the cry fest, Julian and Sam went to get ice cream.

**Julian:** "I think we should make a habit out of this"

**Sam:** "Eating ice cream?"

**Julian:** "No, hangout regularly; you, me and sometimes Peyton"

**Sam:** "I'd like that"

**Julian:** "That's good, so it's a deal?"

**Sam:** "It's a deal"

**

* * *

**

-Davis Home-

Brooke and Lucas are sitting on the couch.

**Lucas:** "What does all this mean Brooke?"

**Brooke:** "I have no clue"

**Lucas:** "I'm her father"

**Brooke:** "I know"

**Lucas:** "My relationship with Sam is going to change isn't it?"

**Brooke:** "Most likely, there will be a lot she won't tell you"

Sam comes inside the house. Sam sees who is here and she says something sarcastically.

**Sam:** "Well isn't this a happy family"

**Brooke:** "Sam, knock it off"

**Sam:** "Whatever"

**Brooke:** "Sam, sit down we want to talk to you"

**Sam:** "We"

**Lucas:** "Yes, we"

**Sam:** "He speaks"

**Brooke:** "Samantha Elisabeth Davis, sit down and knock it off with that sarcastic attitude"

Sam sits down in the chair across from the couch.

**Lucas:** "I know this is weird. The truth is out"

**Sam:** "I know"

**Lucas:** "My parents are coming to town"

**Sam:** "That's cool, I like Karen and Keith"

**Brooke:** "Me too, but I think it would be the perfect time to tell them"

**Sam:** "That I am their grand-daughter"

**Lucas:** "Yes, but I want to make sure you're okay with it"

**Sam:** "Fine by me"

**Lucas:** "OK good. Dinner's at Haley's at 7PM"

**Brooke:** "We will be there"

**Lucas:** "I should get going but I'll see you two later"

**Brooke:** "Bye"

**Sam:** "Bye, Lucas"

Lucas leaves.

**Brooke:** "You can call him dad"

**Sam:** "He hasn't earned that title yet"

**Brooke:** "Oh, he hasn't but Julian does"

**Sam:** "Actually, yes he does"

**Brooke:** "He's not your father"

**Sam:** "He was for 16 years. I'm going to my room"

Sam goes to her room and blares up the music.

**

* * *

**

-Naley House-

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley are waiting for Karen and Keith to arrive. Jamie and Samantha are in the living room playing Guitar Hero. There is a knock on the door and in come Karen and Keith.

**Karen:** "Where are my boys?"

**Nathan:** "Hey mom"

**Keith:** "Where is Lucas?"

**Nathan:** "In the kitchen with Haley and Brooke"

**

* * *

**

-Kitchen-

**Karen:** "Brooke Davis is that you?"

**Brooke:** "Hi, Karen"

**Karen:** "It's good to see you. Where is your sidekick?"

**Brooke:** "She's with Jamie. We are kind of fighting right now. She hates me"

**Karen:** "What are you fighting about?"

**Brooke:** "Um"

**Lucas:** "Mom, there is something I have to tell you and dad"

**Karen:** "What is it?"

**Lucas:** "I don't know how to say this"

**Keith:** "Just say it son"

**Lucas:** "I have a daughter"

**Karen:** "Oh"

**Keith:** "Wow"

**Karen:** "What?"

**Keith:** "Who is it?"

**Brooke:** "It's Sam, we just found out"

**Keith:** "Where is she?"

**Brooke:** "Sam, can you come here please?"

Sam walks into the kitchen.

**Sam:** "What do you want?"

**Brooke:** "First off, quit being rude. Second, Keith and Karen know"

**Sam:** "So"

Sam leaves the kitchen to continue hanging out with Jamie.

**Karen:** "I take it she's not happy"

**Brooke:** "I lied to her for 16 years. I figured this would happen"

**Keith:** "How come you waited so long to find out?"

**Brooke:** "It's a long story Keith"

**Keith:** "I'm not complaining. I have a grand-daughter"

**Lucas:** "Yes, you do"

**

* * *

**

-Outside Porch-

After everyone ate Sam went outside to sit on the porch. Karen came to sit next to her.

**Karen:** "Hey, Sam"

**Sam:** "Hey"

**Karen:** "I know it's not my place to say this but I think you should let the anger go"

**Sam:** "Why?"

**Karen:** "I see what your anger does to your mother. She thinks you hate her"

**Sam:** "What? I don't hate her. I love her"

**Karen:** "I know that but maybe you should tell her that you don't hate her"

**Sam:** "Maybe I should let it all go"

**Karen:** "I think you should"

**Sam:** "Thanks Karen"

**Karen:** "Anything for my grand-daughter"

**

* * *

**

-Davis Home-

Shortly after Sam's talk with Karen, Brooke and Sam went home. Sam went to her room and Brooke sat on the couch working on her sketches.

An hour or so went by and Sam came out of her room.

**Sam:** "Hey mom"

**Brooke:** "Hey what are you still doing up, it's late?"

**Sam:** "I want to tell you something"

**Brooke:** "Alright, what is it?"

**Sam:** "I don't hate you. I love you. You lied to me and that is why I am so angry"

**Brooke:** "I'm sorry about that. I really am"

**Sam:** "I know that, just don't lie to me, OK, I don't like it"

**Brooke:** "I won't lie as long as you don't"

**Sam:** "I think I could handle that"

Sam and Brooke hugged each other goodnight and went to sleep, relieved that their fighting has stopped.

* * *

**A/N- I NEED HELP. I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS STORY AND I DESPERATELY NEED IDEAS. ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN. IF I USE YOUR IDEAS I WILL CREDIT THEM TO YOU**

**I REALLY NEED HELP!!!!!!**


	10. Just One Question

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait. I had writter's block and only had ideas for my other stories. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!!!!!**

* * *

Over the past month things have been a little shaky in the Davis home. Sam has been distant and Brooke can't help but believe that it was her fault. Lucas has been coming by a lot and Sam has been trying to leave before he comes. Sam still doesn't like the fact that Lucas is her father. She still feels betrayed. Lately, she has been spending all her time at Peyton and Julian's house.

**-Baker House-**

**Peyton:** "Sam, tell me again why you are over here wanting to have breakfast again"

**Sam:** "How many times do I have to say that I am trying to avoid the Brooke and Lucas confrontation?"

**Julian:** "Sam, I'm glad you like spending all this time with us but in the past month how much time have you actually spend with your parents?"

**Sam:** "Not much. I am either here with you guys, with Jamie or hanging with tutor-girl"

**Peyton:** "Maybe you should go see your mom"

**Sam:** "No, I swear Lucas Scott has the worst timing for confessing his true feelings to my mother"

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_Brooke is in her store helping a customer when Lucas walks in with a rose for Brooke. He has been coming extremely close to Brooke lately and hopes that Brooke feels the same way after he tells her the truth._

_**Lucas:**__ "Hey Brooke"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Well if it isn't Broody boy"_

_Lucas blushes at the nickname Brooke gave him when they were in high school._

_**Brooke:**__ "Is Lucas Scott blushing?"_

_**Lucas:**__ "No"_

_Sam walks into the store and looks at the scene in front of her. She scoffs and goes into the back._

_**Lucas:**__ "Well I was going to ask how Sam was doing but I guess it isn't going well"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Yeah, I mean we talk but not like we used to. I feel like I am losing her bit by bit"_

_**Lucas:**__ "Brooke don't think like that. She loves you and so do I"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Thanks Lucas, I love you too"_

_**Lucas:**__ "Brooke, I didn't know how I was going to say this but I am just going to say it. I am in love with you. I always have been even in high school. I have never stopped loving you"_

_Brooke just looks at him. She doesn't know what to say._

_**Lucas:**__ "Say something, anything"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Lucas I"_

_**Lucas:**__ "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I'm just going to go"_

_Lucas goes to leave and Brooke stops him with four simple words._

_**Brooke:**__ "I love you too"_

_**Lucas:**__ "What?"_

_**Brooke:**__ "I always have but I was afraid to give my heart to somebody. I don't want to be afraid anymore"_

_**Lucas:**__ "You don't have to be"_

_Lucas takes Brooke in his arms and they kiss passionately._

* * *

_**-End of Flashback-**_

**Peyton:** "Is it really that bad?"

**Sam:** "Yes, all his extra time has been spend at my house. I knew he liked mom but I didn't know she liked him"

**Julian:** "I did. I could see it even in high school. I guess that was part of the reason why I left your mom when she was pregnant. I knew Lucas would be there"

**Sam:** "Quit beating yourself up over it"

**Peyton:** "Alright, you two breakfast is ready"

* * *

**-Davis Home-**

**Brooke:** "Is breakfast ready?"

**Lucas:** "Just about"

**Brooke:** "Where is our daughter this fine morning?"

**Lucas:** "Don't know she hasn't come out of her room"

Brooke goes and knocks on Sam's door. There is no answer. Brooke opens the door to find Sam's window open and Sam nowhere to be seen.

**Brooke:** "That's because she isn't her"

**Lucas:** (In an angry tone) "What? Where the hell is she?"

**Brooke:** "Lucas calm down okay. I love that you are in your father mode right now but she is probably at Julian's. She's been there the last few days when she isn't here. Let me just give her a call okay?"

**Lucas:** "Okay"

Brooke calls Sam's cell phone.

* * *

**-Baker House-**

Peyton, Sam, and Julian are eating pancakes and bacon when Sam's phone rings. Sam looks at her ID.

**Sam:** "God, can't she just leave me alone"

**Peyton:** "Who?"

**Sam:** "Mom and Lucas"

**Julian:** "Sam do they know you are here?"

**Sam:** "No I kind of left"

**Peyton/Julian:** "Samantha Elizabeth!"

**Sam:** "You guys need to stop the unison thing. You're freaking me out"

Sam picked up the phone to talk to her mother.

**Brooke:** "Samantha where are you?"

**Sam:** "The Baker house"

**Brooke:** "Samantha, how many times have I told you that you do not leave the house without you telling me where the hell you are going"

**Sam:** "I get it mom okay. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be there with you and Lucas"

**Brooke:** "Fine, I am assuming you are eating there"

**Sam:** "You assume correct"

**Brooke:** "Eat, go to school and be home right after"

**Sam:** "Okay. I'm sorry"

**Brooke:** "I know babe. Bye"

**Sam:** "Bye"

Sam hangs up the phone.

**Sam:** "God that woman gets on my"

* * *

**-Davis Home-**

**Brooke:** "Last nerve"

**Lucas:** "Brooke, she's a teenager"

**Brooke:** "Yes, I remember"

**Lucas:** "Is she coming home afterschool?"

**Brooke:** "Yes, and then we can tell her"

**Lucas:** "Brooke, are you sure we should?"

**Brooke:** "Lucas, it has taken us over 16 years to get to this point. I'll just have to take whatever she digs out. I've done it forever"

**Lucas:** "If you are sure?"

**Brooke:** "I'm sure"

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_Lucas and Brooke are lying in bed with clothes all around the floor. The sheets are wrapped around them while they are cuddling. Something Brooke is staring to like._

_**Brooke:**__ "Do you want to move in?"_

_**Lucas:**__ "What?"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Move in with me and Sam"_

_**Lucas:**__ "I heard you the first time, but are you sure?"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Yes, I'm sure"_

_**Lucas:**__ "Do you think Sam would be okay with it?"_

_**Brooke:**__ "I don't know Lucas. Sam has always protected my heart. I love for it. I do, but I want this, I want all of this, and I want it with you. Being that she is a lot like me, she would probably fight this but eventually she will get used to it because you make me happy"_

_**Lucas:**__ "I'd never hurt you Brooke. I love you"_

_**Brooke:**__ "I love you too"_

_**Lucas:**__ "Are we telling her tomorrow?"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Yes, we tell her tomorrow"_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

**-Davis Home-**

**Sam:** "Alright, what was so important that you had me come home right after school?"

**Brooke:** "We wanted to tell you something Sam"

**Sam:** "Are you pregnant?"

**Brooke:** "God no"

**Sam:** "Then just tell me"

**Brooke:** "I asked Lucas to move in with us"

Lucas just sits on the couch avoiding his daughters gaze on him.

**Sam:** "Without consulting me first"

**Lucas:** "Sam, we just"

**Sam:** "Save it okay, if you think that I am just going to sit here while you two play house you got another thing coming"

**Brooke:** "Samantha!"

Sam gets up from the couch and grabs her jacket and heads to the door.

**Brooke:** "Where are you going?"

**Sam:** "Out"

**Brooke:** "When are you coming home?"

**Sam:** "Don't know"

Sam leaves. Brooke and Lucas just look at each other.

**Brooke:** "Well that went well"

**Lucas:** "Better than I expected actually"

* * *

Sam was walking around town. She was angry right now and she needed to talk to somebody. She picked up her phone and dialed Madison's number. _"No answer. She's probably with Jamie. Good for them"_ Sam thinks. _"I can't live with those two. I can't believe they would ambush me like that. Mom knows me better than that. What the HELL?"_

**-Baker House-**

Sam finds herself on the front steps of a house she knows all too well, her second home. Sam knocks on the door. Peyton answers it.

**Peyton:** "Hey Sam, what are you doing here?"

**Sam:** "I wanted to ask you and Julian something. Something important"

**Peyton:** "Alright, come in"

Peyton ushers Sam to sit on the couch while she got Julian. They now were sitting all around the living room.

**Sam:** "I came here to ask you guys a question"

**Julian:** "Alright, Sammy what is it?"

**Sam:** "Can I move in with you guys?"

* * *

**A/N- I have some credit to give to people. First I give credit to Lisa and anniiie for coming up with the idea that Sam move in with the Baker's. Hope you liked the chapter and please keep the ideas coming**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**Sam's Birth**


	11. How She Got Her Name

**A/N- Here is the next chapter. Did they say yes to Sam moving in? What about Sam's birth? All things explained in this chapter. Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**

-Baker House-

**Peyton:** "You want to what?"

**Sam:** "Move in"

**Julian:** "Are you sure Sammy?"

**Sam:** "Yeah, that's what I want"

Julian and Peyton eye each other and then Peyton looks at the kitchen indicating that they needed to talk alone.

**Julian:** "Sam, Peyton and I are gonna talk in the kitchen"

Sam nods and Peyton and Julian head to the kitchen.

**Peyton:** "What should we do?"

**Julian:** "Let her move in"

**Peyton:** "Are you serious?"

**Julian:** "Yeah, why not?"

**Peyton:** "Maybe because her mother would never let her"

**Julian:** "You don't know that"

**Peyton:** "Maybe, but what I do know is that if Sam moves in it will tear those two apart"

**Julian:** "Peyton, they're already torn"

**Peyton:** "I know"

**Julian:** "Should we let her move in?"

**Peyton:** "Why not? She practically lives here anyway"

**Julian:** "Hey Sam"

Sam walks into the kitchen.

**Sam:** "So, what did Peyton say?"

Peyton rolls her eyes.

**Julian:** "We say yes"

**Peyton:** "You have to tell your mom"

* * *

**-Davis Home-**

Sam walks into the house and sees that Lucas has left. Brooke is sitting on the couch.

**Sam:** "Where's Lucas?"

**Brooke:** "He had some stuff to do at the high school"

**Sam:** "Oh"

**Brooke:** "You done being mad at me?"

**Sam:** "I'm not mad"

**Brooke:** "Yes you are"

**Sam:** "Fine, I am mad"

**Brooke:** "Are you mad that Lucas is moving in?"

**Sam:** "No….Yes….I don't know"

**Brooke:** "Sam, are you okay?"

**Sam:** "I'm moving"

**Brooke:** "What?"

**Sam:** "I'm moving out"

**Brooke:** "The HELL you are!"

**Sam:** "I'm moving in with Peyton and Julian"

**Brooke:** "No, you're not!"

**Sam:** "Yes, I am!"

**Brooke:** "Do not raise your voice at me!"

**Sam:** "Then lower yours!"

**Brooke:** "That's enough of the attitude Samantha"

Sam rolls her eyes and starts walking away. Brooke grabs her arm to make Sam face her.

**Brooke:** "I know you get you stubbornness and smart-ass remarks from me but don't think for one second that you can use that as an excuse"

**Sam:** "If Lucas moves in, I move out"

**Brooke:** "And if Lucas doesn't move in?"

**Sam:** "I move out"

**Brooke:** "Well, I won't let you"

**Sam:** "Mom, it's not your choice to make"

Sam goes to her room and starts to pack her bags. Brooke follows her daughter into her room. While Sam puts things in her bag Brooke pulls them out.

**Sam:** "Would you stop?"

**Brooke:** "No, because you are not moving"

Sam ignores her comment and continues to pack. Once her bags are pack she heads to the front door.

**Brooke:** "Samantha, if you walk out that door don't come back" _"Great threaten her maybe she'll give up"_

Sam pulls a key out of her pocket and gives it to her mom. Brooke looks at her in shock.

**Sam:** "I'll get the rest of my stuff tomorrow, goodbye mom"

Sam leaves and Brooke looks at the key in her hand and cries.

**Brooke:** "I didn't mean it"

Brooke continues to cry and pulls out her cell phone.

**Brooke:** "Luke, she's gone"

* * *

**-Baker Home-**

Sam's in her room unpacking when Peyton walks in.

**Peyton:** "How's the unpacking coming?"

Sam wipes the tears away from her eyes and turns around.

**Sam:** "Fine"

**Peyton:** "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

**Sam:** "She told me not to come back"

**Peyton:** "Sam, you know she didn't mean it"

**Sam:** "Yeah"

* * *

The next morning Sam went to the house to pick up the rest of her stuff. Brooke stayed in her room to hide her tears. When the front door slammed shut, Brooke went in Sam's room. All of Sam's stuff was gone. Brooke found Samantha's baby book on the desk. Brooke sat down on Sam's bed and started reliving the events of the night Samantha was born.

* * *

_**-Flashback: Day of Sam's Birth-**_

_A 6 month pregnant Brooke Davis woke up to a baby crying in the next room. James Lucas Scott was born last month. Haley and Nathan named Brooke godmother._

_Haley and Nathan left early that morning per Brooke's request. The new parents needed a break so Brooke offered to watch Jamie._

_Brooke, Nathan and Haley had let go of the apartment once Jamie was born. Nathan's parents had let them live in their 4 bedroom beach house. They did this not only for Nathan and Haley but for Brooke as well._

_Brooke made her way to Jamie's room and pulled him out of the crib._

_**Brooke:**__ "Come on buddy, why are you crying? Jamie it's okay, sshhh"_

_Brooke made her way to the rocking chair._

_**Brooke:**__ "I think we should have a talk. In a few months I am going to be a mother, just like your mommy. I'm going to have a little girl. You may not understand me right now but I know that you are going to protect her and I know you two will be close like me and your mom"_

_Brooke feels pain in her stomach and on instinct she puts her free hand to her belly. The pain subsides and Brooke continues to talk Jamie._

_**Brooke:**__ "I want to tell you something about your mom. She is the best person you will ever meet. You're lucky to have her as a mom and I'm lucky to have her as a sister"_

_Brooke and Jamie fall asleep in the chair. Nathan and Haley come home and find Brooke and Jamie sleeping. Haley picks up Jamie and puts him in the crib and makes her way back to Brooke._

_**Haley:**__ "Brooke, Hun, you should be lying down"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Haley?"_

_**Haley:**__ "Come on Brookie"_

_Brooke stands up and screams in pain. Haley spots blood on the floor and yells for Nathan._

_**Haley:**__ "NATHAN!"_

_Nathan runs to the room and sees the blood._

_**Nathan:**__ "Haley, what's going on?"_

_**Brooke:**__ "It hurts Haley, it hurts"_

_Brooke cries in pain._

_**Haley:**__ "Grab Jamie, we have to get to the hospital"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Call Luke and Jul…"_

_Brooke passes out._

_**A Few Hours Later….**_

_Haley and Nathan are in the waiting room. They're waiting for news on Brooke. Haley's crying and Nathan has tears in his eyes. Lucas runs in and sees the scene in front of him._

_**Lucas:**__ "Haley, Nathan, how is she?"_

_**Haley:**__ "We don't know"_

_**Lucas:**__ "Has someone called Julian and Peyton"_

_A week ago Peyton and Julian announced their engagement. Brooke was happy for Peyton. At first she wasn't happy for Julian but Julian came to her and apologized for the way he acted and said that he would be there for the baby no matter what even if it turned out that it wasn't his._

_**Nathan:**__ "They should be here soon"_

_Just then Peyton and Julian run into the waiting room. Peyton had tears in her eyes._

_**Julian:**__ "How is she?"_

_**Lucas:**__ "We don't know"_

_**Peyton:**__ "The baby?"_

_Everyone just shrugs their shoulders. The doctor then comes out._

_**Doctor:**__ "Family of Brooke Davis?"_

_Everyone shakes their heads._

_**Haley:**__ "What happened? How is she?"_

_**Doctor:**__ "When Miss Davis came to us she was hemorrhaging which is bad for a pregnant woman. We had to perform a c-section to get the baby out. Bring that she was born 2 months before her due date she isn't fully developed. She is currently on respirators and other machines monitoring her condition"_

_**Haley:**__ "Is the baby going to be okay?"_

_**Doctor:**__ "Only with time will we know more"_

_**Haley:**__ "How is Brooke?"_

_**Doctor:**__ "She is in recovery. She is pretty out of it"_

_**Julian:**__ "Can we see the baby?"_

_**Doctor:**__ "Who's the father?"_

_Lucas and Julian look at each other and step forward._

_**Lucas:**__ "We don't know"_

_**Doctor:**__ "You two come with me. Brooke is room 213 if you like to see her"_

_Julian and Lucas follow the doctor while Haley and Peyton go see Brooke. Nathan stayed in the waiting room with a sleeping Jamie._

_Brooke is lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. Peyton and Haley walk in the room. Brooke looks at them._

_**Brooke:**__ "I'm a mom"_

_Peyton and Haley gave her a smile._

_**Peyton:**__ "Yes, you are"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Have you guys seen her yet?"_

_**Haley:**__ "No, Lucas and Julian are with her right now"_

_**Brooke:**__ "They're here?"_

_**Peyton:**__ "Yeah"_

_**Haley:**__ "How are you Brookie?"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Okay, I'm a little tired"_

_**Haley:**__ "I was too"_

_**Brooke:**__ "I want to see her"_

_**Peyton:**__ "I'll ask the doctor"_

_Brooke was in a wheel chair being taken to where her daughter is. Brooke, Haley, and Peyton have tears in their eyes, so does all the boys._

_**Brooke:**__ "Haley can I ask you and Nathan something?"_

_**Haley:**__ "Sure"_

_**Brooke:**__ "I want you to be the godparents"_

_Haley's tears flow down her cheeks._

_**Haley:**__ "Really?"_

_Brooke shakes her head._

_**Haley:**__ "I just thought you would have asked Peyton"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Nope it's you"_

_**Lucas:**__ "Brooke, have you settled on a name?"_

_**Brooke:**__ "I have and it's funny, you, Julian and I only had one name in common out of our lists"_

_**Julian:**__ "What is it?"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Samantha"_

_**Lucas:**__ "Perfect"_

_**Nathan:**__ "Last name?"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Davis"_

_**Julian:**__ "Brooke, have you chosen a middle name?"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Yes, I have"_

_**Peyton:**__ "What is it?"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Elizabeth, after Peyton"_

_Peyton's tears fell even more as she looked up at Brooke._

_**Peyton:**__ "Brooke, you didn't have to do that"_

_**Brooke:**__ "I wanted to"_

_Peyton gives her a hug. Nathan goes and looks at his niece._

_**Nathan:**__ "She's beautiful Brooke"_

_Brooke goes over to her daughter and plays with her finger._

_**Brooke:**__ "Welcome to the world Samantha Elizabeth Davis"_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

Lucas walks into Sam's room and sees Brooke crying.

**Lucas:** "Hey, pretty girl, how you holding up?"

**Brooke:** "I miss her Luke. I didn't mean what I said to her"

**Lucas:** "I know that Brooke but maybe she just needs this"

**Brooke:** "But why?"

**Lucas:** "I think it's hard for her"

**Brooke:** "Maybe you're right. I just want her to come home"

Lucas goes to the desk and picks up Sam's house key and hands it to Brooke.

**Lucas:** "Tell her how you feel"

Brooke grabs the key, kisses Luke and leaves to go see her daughter.

* * *

**-The Baker House: Sam's Room-**

Sam is lying on the bed staring at the ceiling when she sees her mom walk in the room.

**Sam:** "What are you doing here?"

**Brooke:** "I came to apologize"

**Sam:** "Okay"

**Brooke:** "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it"

**Sam:** "I'm sorry for springing my news on you. It wasn't fair"

**Brooke:** "Your right is wasn't fair but it was equally unfair for me not to let you go"

**Sam:** "What?"

**Brooke:** "I know it's been hard for you, Sam, and I'm sorry for that"

**Sam:** "It's okay"

Brooke pulls out the key and hands it to Sam.

**Brooke:** "You can come back whenever you want, if you have a fight with Peyton and Julian which you will feel free to come home at anytime even if it is just to say hi, okay?"

Sam takes the key from her mom.

**Sam:** "Okay"

**Brooke:** "Well I'll let you be alone"

Brooke starts for the door. Sam gets up and hugs and kisses her mom.

**Sam:** "Be happy mom"

**Brooke:** "You too. I love you"

**Sam:** "I love you too"

Brooke leaves and Sam puts the key back on her key chain and goes back to staring at the ceiling, hoping she did the right thing by leaving.

* * *

**A/N- So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Review Please and keep telling me what you would like to see in upcoming chapters. I'm running out of ideas. Need new ones if I want to continue the story**


	12. Fixing Rifts

**A/N- I know it has been along time btu you all can thank haylee because she inspired me to write 2 chapters this weekend.**

* * *

It's been a month since Sam moved out of her house. It seems that Sam's move has made her and her mom closer. Of course that doesn't stop Brooke from being a mom. Sam has started talking to Lucas which made Brooke happy. Sam still hasn't acknowledged him as her father but she is getting there.

Brooke and Lucas have gotten closer as well as Sam and Madison.

For Julian and Peyton, taking care of Sam has been somewhat of a challenge but they are taking it day by day.

Sam and Madison are hanging out at the River Court. Jamie, Haley and Nathan are out of town for the weekend.

**Madison:** "How's life with Julian and Peyton?"

**Sam:** "It is what it is"

**Madison:** "Sam, you don't sound too happy"

**Sam:** "You know I thought that by moving out of my mom's house and moving in with Julian and Peyton would be better you know less rules"

**Madison:** "I don't see the problem"

**Sam:** "The whole less rules thing, I was wrong. I have more rules than I did when I was living with mom"

**Madison:** "Let me guess, being that you are Samantha Davis you have broken every rule that they had laid out"

Sam laughs.

**Sam:** "And tutor-girl comes out on top"

Madison laughs.

**Madison:** "I thought that you stopped calling me that awhile ago"

**Sam:** "Sorry tutor-girl, dead wrong"

Sam's phone rings and Sam looks at it and ignores the call.

**Madison:** "Who was that?"

**Sam:** "Peyton. I'm late for dinner"

**Madison:** "Are you going to go?"

**Sam:** "No, I'm not hungry"

**Madison:** "You're going to get in trouble aren't you?"

**Sam:** "Probably but I don't care. You want to shoot some hoops?"

**Madison:** "Sure"

Madison and Sam play a little one-on-one.

* * *

**-Baker House-**

Peyton slams the phone down and she looks irritated.

**Peyton:** "She ignored my call….again"

**Julian:** "She is just being a teenager. She's probably not even hungry"

**Peyton:** "That's beside the point Julian. Sam knows the rules. Dinner is at 6 every night. If you are going to be late you call and when I call you sure as hell don't ignore it"

**Julian:** "Peyton you should give her a chance to explain"

**Peyton:** "She doesn't get to explain anymore. This has been a repeated offence for awhile now. We have to do something"

**Julian:** "You're right. What should we do?"

**Peyton:** "I have an idea"

* * *

**-River Court-**

**Sam:** "This is game point"

**Madison:** "Bring it girly"

Sam fakes left and puts up the shot and it's good.

**Sam:** "That's game"

**Madison:** "Damn, does basketball run in your genes"

**Sam:** "I guess so"

Sam's out of breath and she takes a puff of her inhaler.

**Madison:** "How long have you had asthma?"

**Sam:** "Since I was a baby"

**Madison:** "Oh, well I should get home"

**Sam:** "Yeah, so should I. It's getting kind of late"

**Madison:** "I'll talk to you later Sam"

**Sam:** "Yeah, see you around"

Madison and Sam head off in different directions to their house.

* * *

**-Baker House-**

Sam walks inside her room and notices all her stuff is gone.

**Sam:** "Where the hell is all my stuff?"

Sam heads downstairs to the kitchen and sees Peyton and Julian waiting for her.

**Sam:** "Where the hell is my stuff?"

**Julian:** "It's gone"

**Peyton:** "You broke the rules again Samantha. You can have your stuff back when you learn to follow the rules"

**Sam:** "That's crap Peyton. It's my stuff now give it back"

**Peyton:** "No, and watch what you say to me missy"

**Sam:** "Go to hell!"

**Julian:** "HEY! Sam you do not get to do this"

**Sam:** "Do what?"

**Julian:** "Act out when you don't get your way. Apologize to Peyton"

**Sam:** "No, she has my stuff and I want it back"

**Julian:** "I don't care what you want. Now go to your room"

**Sam:** "No"

Peyton was getting a little sick of how Sam has been acting so she decides to step in.

**Peyton:** "Sam if you do not go to your room, your life will be hell for the next few months. Do you got that?"

Sam stared at Peyton and then glared at Julian.

**Sam:** "Maybe I should just move back home"

**Julian:** "Maybe you should"

Peyton couldn't believe Julian said that and by the look that Sam had on her face either did she.

**Peyton:** "JULIAN!"

**Sam:** "I am so glad that you aren't my father because if you were I swear to god"

Sam had enough of the conversation and stormed up the stairs.

**Peyton:** "Did you really have to say that to her?"

**Julian:** "She was disrespectful. I guess now I know what you have been dealing with while I am at work"

**Peyton:** "It's honestly not that bad. I dealt with it all through high school"

**Julian:** "What?"

**Peyton:** "I dealt with Brooke"

**Julian:** "Do you want to go check on her or should I?"

**Peyton:** "I will"

Peyton walks up the stairs and knocks on Sam's bedroom door that is closed.

**Peyton:** "Sam can I come in"

Peyton waits for an answer but doesn't get one.

**Peyton:** "Sam, come on honey open up"

Still no answer so Peyton opens up the bedroom door and walks into Sam's room. Sam is nowhere to be found and her bedroom window is wide open. Peyton runs downstairs with tears in her eyes.

**Julian:** "Peyton what's wrong?"

**Peyton:** "Sh..She's gone"

* * *

**-Davis Home-**

Sam walks inside her mom's house a little upset and tears in her eyes.

**Sam:** "Mom, where are you?"

Lucas walks out of the bedroom and sees his daughter and starts to get worried.

**Sam:** "Lucas, where's my mom?"

**Lucas:** "She is working late. She had a meeting. Sam, are you okay"

**Sam:** "No but I want to talk to my mom"

**Lucas:** "Well you can talk to me. We used to talk all the time"

**Sam:** "I messed up, I think"

**Lucas:** "Come here let's sit down"

Lucas brings Sam to the couch and they sit down.

**Lucas:** "Did you have a fight with Julian?"

**Sam:** "And Peyton"

**Lucas:** "Wow, both of them"

**Sam:** "I yelled at them and I was really rude to Peyton"

**Lucas:** "I never would have thought you could be rude to Peyton. She is like your favorite Aunt"

**Sam:** "One of them but our relationship changed when I moved in with her. She went into parental mode"

**Lucas:** "That happens. Trust me"

**Sam:** "Lucas, I can't fix this"

Sam starts crying. Lucas brings Sam into a hug.

**Lucas:** "Shh. Sam you're a Davis. You can fix anything. My bet is that you broke some rules but weren't willing to live up to the consequences. Am I right?"

Sam nods her head.

**Lucas:** "Apologize to Peyton and Julian and live up to the consequences. They can't be as bad as your mom's"

Sam laughed and pulled out of her hug from Lucas.

**Sam:** "She told you the worst one huh?"

Lucas laughed.

**Lucas:** "Yeah. Did you really do that? Punch a teacher"

**Sam:** "Yeah. I had no excuse but the teacher had no excuse to call another student stupid either. Mom didn't see it that way. I got grounded for like an entire summer. It was awful"

**Lucas:** "I miss this"

**Sam:** "I know. Lucas I'm sorry for shutting you out. I shouldn't do that."

**Lucas:** "It's alright. Honestly if I was in your situation I probably would have done the same thing"

**Sam:** "It's just hard"

**Lucas:** "I know. How about we pop in a movie and eat some popcorn. Like we used to"

Sam smiles and nods her head.

**Sam:** "I'd love that"

Lucas and Sam settle on the couch watching a movie and eating popcorn. Half-way through the movie Sam fell asleep, her head on Lucas' shoulder. Lucas shut off the movie and picked Sam off of the couch and brought her to her room and tucked her under the covers. He kisses her forehead.

Sam mumbles something before turning over in the bed.

**Sam:** "Thank-you daddy"

Lucas smiles, shuts off the light and walks out of the room. Brooke walks into the house.

**Brooke:** "Hey Broody, I'm home"

**Lucas:** "SSSHHH"

**Brooke:** "What?"

**Lucas:** "Our daughter is sleeping"

Brooke looked a tad bit confused.

**Brooke:** "Why isn't she at Peyton's?"

**Lucas:** "She had a fight with both of them and came here. She wanted to talk to you"

**Brooke:** "Lucas you could have told her to call me"

**Lucas:** "You were in a meeting"

**Brooke:** "True but my family comes first no matter what"

**Lucas:** "It's okay she talked to me"

**Brooke:** "Really? Did she yell at you?"

Lucas laughed.

**Lucas:** "No, we talked like we used to. It was nice. For the first time it felt like a father daughter talk"

**Brooke:** "I'm happy for you Lucas"

**Lucas:** "I'm happy too. Do you want to go talk to her?"

**Brooke:** "No, she needs to sleep. She and I will have a mother daughter day tomorrow"

**Lucas:** "Alright"

**Brooke:** "Come on boyfriend let's go to bed"

Brooke and Lucas head to the bedroom and go to sleep.

* * *

**-Baker House-**

**Peyton:** "Who was on the phone? Was it Sam?"

**Julian:** "No, it was Lucas. Sam is with him"

**Peyton:** "Thank god she's safe"

**Julian:** "Peyton are you okay?"

**Peyton:** "I am know that I know Sam is safe"

**Julian:** "Me too"

**Peyton:** "This parenting thing is hard"

**Julian:** "Tell me about it. I give props to Brooke"

**Peyton:** "Julian, I have to tell you something"

**Julian:** "Baby what is it?"

**Peyton:** "I'm pregnant"

* * *

**A/N- Wow, Peyton's pregnant how will everyone react? **

**I have to give credit to this person xNOBODYSxHOMEx for Madison and Sam being best of friends and for the fight between Sam, Peyton and Julian and having her confide in Lucas.**


	13. Fixing Rifts Part Two

**A/N-Another Chapter Enjoy!!!

* * *

**

-Baker House-

Julian just stares at his wife like a deer caught in the headlights. His wife just told him that she was pregnant and he doesn't know what to say.

**Peyton:** "Julian, did you hear me?"

**Julian:** "What?"

**Peyton:** "I'm pregnant"

**Julian:** "Are you sure?"

**Peyton:** "Yeah, how do you feel?"

**Julian:** "I'm ecstatic"

Peyton couldn't believe it. Her husband was in shock one minute and the next he is ecstatic.

**Peyton:** "You are"

**Julian:** "Of course I am. We talked about having a baby before and now it's happening"

**Peyton:** "Good, because I am glad it's happening"

**Julian:** "So, am I"

**Peyton:** "What are we going to tell Sam?"

**Julian:** "The truth"

**Peyton:** "I want her to stay Julian"

**Julian:** "So, do I but we need to sleep. We will talk in the morning"

Julian kisses Peyton with passion and he kisses her stomach. They head upstairs and go to sleep.

* * *

**-Davis Home-**

Brooke is in the kitchen making breakfast. Lucas went to the river court. Sam walks out of her room and sees her mom and turns away quickly hoping that she didn't see her.

**Brooke:** "Park it missy"

Sam moans.

**Brooke:** "I called Peyton this morning"

**Sam:** "Yeah, so"

**Brooke:** "Sam, how come you have been breaking their rules?"

**Sam:** "I don't know"

**Brooke:** "Want to try again?"

**Sam:** "I just thought that they wouldn't be so parental, turns out I was wrong"

Brooke laughs.

**Brooke:** "What did you expect Sam?"

**Sam:** "Like it was"

**Brooke:** "Sam the longest you have spent at their house was a few weeks. You are living with them now you had to believe that it was going to be different"

**Sam:** "I know I was being selfish"

**Brooke:** "Well eat up we are having a mother daughter day today"

**Sam:** "Don't you have to work?"

**Brooke:** "Family comes first, always, you know that"

**Sam:** "I know that"

Brooke and Sam eat breakfast and shortly after head out for their mother daughter day.

**Brooke:** "Alright, so what do you want to do next? We already ate lunch, we saw a movie and had ice cream so what do you want to do?"

**Sam:** "I don't know, talk?"

**Brooke:** "We can do that. What do you want to talk about?"

**Sam:** "Does he make you happy?"

**Brooke:** "Lucas?"

Sam shakes her head as she sits on the bench.

**Brooke:** "He does, he always has"

**Sam:** "That's good"

**Brooke:** "He told me you talked to him"

**Sam:** "Did he tell you that I called him dad?"

Brooke looked a little shocked as to what her daughter said.

**Brooke:** "No, he didn't"

**Sam:** "Yeah, I was kind of tired but I think it was when he put me in my bedroom. It felt kind of nice"

**Brooke:** "What did?"

**Sam:** "Calling him dad for the first time. Only this case I called him daddy"

**Brooke:** "You must have been tired"

**Sam:** "Why?"

**Brooke:** "Because you only call me mommy when you are sick, want something or when you are tired"

**Sam:** "Well, I was tired. I played basketball with Madison"

**Brooke:** "SAM!"

**Sam:** "Mom can you just chill. I had my inhaler and I didn't overdue it"

**Brooke:** "Sam, you shouldn't be playing a sport like that"

**Sam:** "Mom, you have to let me have fun because otherwise I am going to become bitter and you don't want that do you?"

**Brooke:** "No"

**Sam:** "I'm fine trust me"

**Brooke:** "That's what you said last time and you ended up in the hospital"

**Sam:** "Sorry, so anyways when you talked to Peyton how angry was she?"

**Brooke:** "She was disappointed; she told me you took off without telling her or Julian"

**Sam:** "Yeah, sorry"

**Brooke:** "Sam, you can't just do that. She and Julian were worried"

**Sam:** "I know, I'm sorry"

**Brooke:** "It's not me you should be apologizing to"

**Sam:** "Yeah, I should probably go and face the music"

**Brooke:** "I'll walk you"

**Sam:** "Thanks mom"

**Brooke:** "For what?"

**Sam:** "Just everything"

**Brooke:** "Of course I love you Sam"

**Sam:** "I love you too"

* * *

**-Baker House-**

**Sam:** "I don't want to go in there"

**Brooke:** "Sorry babe I can't help you, but I am here for you. Call me later"

**Sam:** "I will"

Brooke kisses Sam on the cheek and heads home.

**Sam:** "Alright, Sam you can do this"

Sam walks into the house and Peyton and Julian are in the living room. Peyton comes over to Sam and brings her into a hug and starts to cry.

**Peyton:** "I was so worried about you. Don't ever do that again"

**Sam:** "I'm sorry for everything. I'm so sorry"

Sam starts to cry and Julian brings both of the crying girls into a hug. Once the crying had stopped Sam sat on the couch.

**Peyton:** "Julian and I have been talking about your punishment and we have come to a decision"

**Sam:** "I'm not going to like this am I?"

**Julian:** "Maybe, maybe not"

**Sam:** "What is it?"

**Peyton:** "You're grounded 2 weeks and you have to record"

**Sam:** "I don't think so, I am not recording"

**Peyton:** "Why not?"

**Sam:** "Because I can't"

**Peyton:** "Just hear me out Sam please"

**Sam:** "Fine"

**Peyton:** "Just record a demo. We don't have to do anything with it"

**Sam:** "Fine I will but not because that's part of my punishment because I know it's not. I will record a demo once my mom hears me sing"

**Peyton:** "Fine bring her here"

**Sam:** "No, I'm going to sing on her birthday. I'm going to sing for her"

**Julian:** "Her birthday is not for another month"

Sam smiles

**Sam:** "I know"

Peyton sighs.

**Peyton:** "Deal"

Peyton looks at Sam and then Julian and then back at Sam.

**Julian:** "Now"

**Peyton:** "Yeah"

**Sam:** "Hello, right here"

**Peyton:** "Sorry. Sam we have something to tell you"

**Sam:** "Okay"

**Julian:** "It's great news but we want you to know that we want you to stay here"

Sam looks at Julian and then at Peyton. Sam smiles.

**Sam:** "Oh my god. Get out"

**Peyton:** "What?"

**Sam:** "You're pregnant"

**Peyton:** "How did you know?"

**Sam:** "I read people"

**Julian:** "You're not mad"

**Sam:** "No, why would I be?"

**Peyton:** "We just thought that after finding out Julian isn't your dad that he was just trying to replace you"

**Sam:** "Peyton, you know me better than that besides this kid is going to have great parents"

**Julian:** "You really think we are going to be great parents"

**Sam:** "I know you are"

**Peyton:** "How?"

**Sam:** "Because you two helped raise me for 16 years. I think you've got it covered"

**Peyton:** "Thanks Sam"

**Sam:** "No problem. Am I the first one you guys have told?"

**Julian:** "Yeah"

**Sam:** "No offense but why?"

**Peyton:** "Because you're opinion matters to us. We think of you as our kid Sam and we just wanted to know how you felt"

**Sam:** "No offense again but my opinion doesn't really matter at this point because you are pregnant but FYI I'm happy for you two and of course I will stay, I love you guys"

**Julian:** "We love you too Sam"

**Sam:** "So, I'm really grounded?"

**Peyton:** "Oh yeah"

* * *

**A/N- I hope you guys liked this chapter. I give credit to Angell4NEPatriots for the idea of a Sam and Brooke bonding time.**

**Review PLEASE!!!**


	14. I Turn to You

**A/N- Here is a new chapter. Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

News of Peyton's pregnancy spread like wildfire. Brooke was ecstatic along with everyone else. Lucas congratulated Julian. Sam has stopped acting out because of Peyton's pregnancy and because she wanted to. Julian and Lucas have been civil towards each other. Sam and Brooke have gotten closer and so have Sam and Lucas. Sam even calls him dad now.

* * *

It's been a month and everyone is getting ready for Brooke's birthday. Sam is completely stressed because she is going to sing for the first time for her mom. Haley and Peyton have tried to get her to calm down. It seems that it isn't working.

Sam is pacing back and forth looking through her lyrics and not paying attention to anything around her. Peyton and Haley just talk.

**Peyton:** "How long do you think she is going to keep doing that?"

**Haley:** "I have no idea. She looks really nervous"

**Peyton:** "Yeah, she looks really nervous"

Sam stops what she is doing and stares at them.

**Sam:** "I can hear you, ya know"

Sam continues to pace back and forth. Haley stands up and stops Sam.

**Haley:** "Honey, you have to stop pacing like that. Come sit down with me"

**Sam:** "Fine"

Sam and Haley sit on the couch next to Peyton.

**Peyton:** "Have you figured out what song to sing?"

Sam looks defeated.

**Sam:** "No"

Peyton grabs Sam's song book and pages through it.

**Peyton:** "This one is good"

**Haley:** "Let me see"

Haley grabs the book and reads through the lyrics.

**Haley:** "Perfect"

**Sam:** "Which one is it?"

**Haley:** "I Turn to You"

**Sam:** "That's my favorite. So, where is everyone else?"

**Haley:** "Nathan and Lucas are setting up the party at your house"

**Sam:** "How'd you get that past my mom?"

**Peyton:** "Julian is hanging with her for a few hours"

**Sam:** "Oh, okay. So what exactly is the plan here?"

**Peyton:** "We will have the party at the house and then the adults will go to TRIC and shortly after you will perform and surprise your mom"

**Sam:** "In front of all those people"

**Haley:** "Sam, honey, you will do fine"

**Sam:** "I know, I'm just scared"

* * *

**-Baker House-**

**Julian:** "I'm just scared"

**Brooke:** "Of course you are Julian. It's natural"

**Julian:** "I'm going to be a father"

**Brooke:** "I know and you are going to be a good one"

**Julian:** "That's what Sam said"

**Brooke:** "She is my daughter"

**Julian:** "That she is. Anyway how does it feel to be one more year older?"

**Brooke:** "Not much has changed. All I want to do is spend time with my daughter but she is too busy with your wife and my sister"

**Julian:** "Someone sounds a little grumpy"

**Brooke:** "I can't help it. Sam is avoiding me"

**Julian:** "Maybe it's for good reason"

**Brooke:** "And what reason would that be?"

**Julian:** "I don't know"

**Brooke:** "That doesn't help Julian"

**Julian:** "Sorry but maybe this will change your mind"

Julian hands her 2 plane tickets to California.

**Brooke:** "Julian, what is this?"

**Julian:** "A gift for you and Sam. Sam's never been there and you want to spend time with her, so there you go"

Brooke starts to tear up.

**Julian:** "They are for the summer though so Sam doesn't miss school"

**Brooke:** "Thanks Julian, this is perfect"

* * *

**-Davis Home-**

**Nathan:** "So, Lucas how has it been going with Brooke"

**Lucas:** "Great, better than great"

**Nathan:** "That's good man and how about Sam?"

**Lucas:** "We are doing better. She's even calling me dad now"

**Nathan:** "I heard about that. You finally got what you wanted"

**Lucas:** "Yeah, the girl of my dreams and the daughter I always wanted"

**Nathan:** "So, philosophical Luke"

**Lucas:** "Shut up dude. Help me with the decorations"

Nathan and Lucas continue decorating the house for Brooke's party.

* * *

A few hours later everyone is gathered around the Davis/Scott house enjoying everybody's company.

Jamie, Madison and Sam are on the couch talking about the fast approaching summer.

The adults are talking in the kitchen while watching the kids interact.

**Haley:** "Brookie, happy birthday to you"

**Brooke:** "Why thank-you?"

**Peyton:** "Brooke, when are you going to tell Sam about the trip to California?"

**Brooke:** "Soon, I just want her to focus on school right now"

**Lucas:** "Are we still on for drinks at TRIC for later tonight?"

**Peyton:** "Absolutely"

**Brooke:** "Peyton, you're pregnant"

**Peyton:** "Yes, Brooke I know. I will be drinking soda"

**Haley:** "Besides I heard there is going to be really good talent tonight"

Haley smiles at Peyton.

**Brooke:** "Good, I can't wait"

* * *

In the living room the kids are talking.

**Sam:** "So, what are you guys doing this summer?"

**Jamie:** "Basketball"

**Maddie:** "Of course"

**Jamie:** "And spending time with Mads"

**Maddie:** "What about you Sam?"

**Sam:** "I'll probably just help my mom at her store and you?"

**Maddie:** "I'm not really sure yet"

Brooke comes out of the kitchen and talks to the kids.

**Brooke:** "Present time guys"

**Sam:** "Okay, give us a few minutes"

A few minutes later Brooke opened her presents and thanked everyone. She received a few CD's from Peyton and Julian. Lucas gave her a necklace and the kids chipped in and bought her a bracelet.

**Brooke:** "Are we going out for drinks now or what?"

**Lucas:** "Right let's go"

**Brooke:** "Guys no parties while the adults are gone and behave"

**Sam:** "Don't worry mom we will"

The adults head out of the house.

**Jamie:** "When should we head to TRIC?"

**Sam:** "Give it a few more minutes"

* * *

**-TRIC-**

Everyone is sitting at a table enjoying their drinks while Peyton goes on stage to announce the next performer.

**Peyton:** "Hey, everybody. I would like to introduce a new comer here at TRIC tonight and this person is very special to me, without further ado I introduce Miss Samantha Davis"

Brooke looked at her friends who like her wasn't sure if they heard correctly. Haley just smiled.

**Brooke:** "Did she just say?"

**Haley:** "Yes, tigger, your daughter is going to sing"

Sam walks on stage and talks into the microphone. She's a little nervous.

**Sam:** "Hi everybody. This is my first performance ever so don't be so mean. I'm singing for my mother tonight. Happy birthday mom"

Sam starts to sing the song she has prepared.

_When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way.  
When I'm scared, losing ground;  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around._

Brooke starts to tear up.

**Brooke:** "That's our daughter Luke"

**Lucas:** "I know"

_  
And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top  
You're always there, giving me all you've got._

_  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you._

**Haley:** "She wanted it to be a surprise for you Brooke"

**Peyton:** "She is also going to do a demo with me"

Brooke ignores their comments and just continues to watch Sam.

_  
When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing, 'Cause your love inspires me._

_  
And when I need a friend, you're always on my side  
Giving me faith; taking me through the night._

Sam makes eye contact with her mother and smiles while singing.

_  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you._

_  
For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through any day,  
For that one who I can run to..._

_For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you_

_For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you..._

Sam finishes her song and everyone cheers and claps for her.

**Sam:** "Thanks everyone"

Sam leaves the stage and heads to the back. Brooke quickly gets out of her seat and heads to the back as well.

* * *

Brooke enters the back and spots Sam. She runs and gives her a big hug.

**Brooke:** "Hun, you were so good out there. How come you never told me you could sing?"

They stop hugging.

**Sam:** "I just wanted it to be a surprise I guess"

**Brooke:** "It was the best one ever"

**Sam:** "Thanks mom"

Lucas walks in on the mother daughter moment and congratulates his daughter.

**Lucas:** "That was awesome Sam"

He gives her a hug as well.

**Sam:** "Thanks dad"

Haley walks into the back with a camera.

**Haley:** "Picture time"

Brooke, Sam and Lucas get in line for a picture. Sam is in between her parents. Haley takes the picture of the perfect family moment.

* * *

_Happiness comes in many forms. In the company of good friends, in the feeling you get when you make someone else's dream come true, or in the promise of hope renewed. It's okay to let yourself be happy, because you never know how fleeting that happiness might __be._

**A/N- Hope you liked this chapter. Drama is brewing ahead so watch out for that. I'm taking requests for what you guys want to see so tell me if you have ideas. REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

* * *


	15. Baby Names and California

**A/n- So I am dedicating this chapter to Haylee. Here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

It was finally summer. Finals were taken and everyone was happy that summer was beginning. Madison, Jamie and Samantha spent most of their time at the River Court. Sam's decision was to hang at the River Court because she didn't want to be stuck with 5 month pregnant Peyton. Hormones were definitely getting the best of her.

Maddie, Jamie and Sam were playing basketball.

**Sam:** "So, how many days are you going to spend apart?"

**Madison:** "Not that long. I'm only going to be gone for like a month or two"

**Jamie:** "That's long"

**Madison:** "We take a family vacation every year. This summer it's in Italy"

**Sam:** "Lucky you. I don't go on vacations. I have no idea why but that's mom for you"

**Jamie:** "I don't go on vacation either"

Sam's cell phone interrupted their conversation. Sam grabbed it out of her pocket and answered. There was anger on the other line, the angry voice of her mother.

**Brooke:** "Samantha Elizabeth Davis! You are late for our weekly dinner"

**Sam:** "Sorry, I was hanging with Jamie and tutor-girl"

Maddie heard her nickname and just rolled her eyes. Jamie laughed.

**Brooke:** "Home, now please"

**Sam:** "I'll be there shortly"

Sam hung up the phone and looked at her friends.

**Sam:** "Sorry guys gotta go"

**Jamie:** "See you Sammy"

**Madison:** "Bye"

Sam left the River Court and walked to her house.

* * *

When Sam arrived at the house, Brooke and Lucas were sitting at the table waiting for Sam.

**Sam:** "Sorry, I'm late"

**Brooke:** "You're here now"

**Lucas:** "You called her"

**Brooke:** "Shut-up Lucas"

Sam laughed and took a seat at the table and started eating.

**Brooke:** "Were you playing basketball at the River Court?"

**Sam:** "Yes"

**Brooke:** "Sam did you have…"

Brooke was interrupted by Sam pulling out her inhaler and placing it on the table.

**Sam:** "Yes, I did"

**Lucas:** "How was your English final Sam?"

**Sam:** "It went well actually but I was always good at English"

**Brooke:** "That's good, so when I get that report card of yours I'm going to see good reports right?"

Sam gave her a look and smiled.

**Sam:** "Yes, you will for like the first time ever"

**Brooke:** "Well that's good now I don't have to cancel the trip"

Sam finished eating after she heard what her mother said.

**Sam:** "Trip, what trip?"

**Lucas:** "I will let you guys talk. I'll clean up if everyone's finished"

**Brooke:** "Thanks babe"

**Sam:** "Yeah thanks dad, so what trip?"

Lucas laughed while he grabbed the plates off of the table and headed to the kitchen so mother and daughter could talk.

**Brooke:** "You and me for two whole weeks in sunny California"

Sam looked up in shock.

**Sam:** "Get out. Really?"

**Brooke:** "Yes, really. Julian gave me 2 tickets for my birthday and said that I had to take you"

**Sam:** "You had to huh? Who else were you going to take?"

Brooke thought about it for a minute but Sam flung a piece of bread at her.

**Brooke:** "Okay, it was going to be you anyway. So, are you in?"

**Sam:** "Totally, when do we leave?"

**Brooke:** "Tomorrow"

**Sam:** "Sweet. I'm going to go pack"

**Brooke:** "Alright but you are staying here tonight our flight is early"

**Sam:** "Okay"

Sam gives Brooke a kiss and leaves the house. Lucas walks over to Brooke and kisses her.

**Lucas:** "She's excited"

**Brooke:** "Yeah me too"

Brooke just smiles and walks to her room to start packing.

* * *

Sam walks into the house where she hears Julian and Peyton arguing in the living room. Baby name books are scattered across the floor.

**Peyton:** "No, I am not naming my son George"

**Julian:** "Why not? I like it"

**Sam:** "You guys seriously get into the new generation"

**Peyton:** "Oh, Sam we didn't hear you come in"

**Sam:** "Yeah I can see that and by the way Julian I agree with Peyton here George is a no"

**Julian:** "Alright then"

**Peyton:** "What did you mean by new generation Sam?"

**Sam:** "Internet"

Sam went over and took the lap top off of the table and typed in a web address.

**Sam:** "I got this website from a friend"

Julian and Peyton looked at the computer.

**Peyton:** "Haylee's Baby Name Generator"

**Julian:** "Sam where did you find this?"

**Sam:** "Haylee's a friend from New York. She reviews some of the stuff that I write and in return I check out the website every once in awhile"

**Peyton:** "What do you do?"

**Sam:** "You type in the names you have in the appropriate boxes along with gender and you hit create. Then it gives you a list of names that will fit well with it"

**Julian:** "It's Baker for a last name"

Sam typed Baker where it was needed.

**Peyton:** "And Davis for a middle name"

Sam smiled and typed Davis where it was needed. She hit the create button.

**Sam:** "Okay, here is the list of names. We have Logan, Mason, Austin, Joshua, Brett, Brady, Mark and a few others"

**Peyton:** "Oh, I like Austin"

**Julian:** "Yeah, its perfect Austin Davis Baker"

**Sam:** "Now that you picked a name I can go pack. I'm going to California for two weeks and I'm staying at moms tonight. Peace out"

Sam headed up the stairs to pack her bags.

**Peyton:** "Best present for the two of them"

**Julian:** "Yeah it was"

* * *

Sam was sitting in her bedroom at her house when Lucas knocked on the door. Sam opens it.

**Sam:** "Hey dad"

**Lucas:** "Sam, can I talk to you?"

**Sam:** "Um, sure"

Sam walked back into her room and sat on her bed. Lucas sat in the desk chair.

**Sam:** "So, what's up?"

**Lucas:** "You know I love you and your mom right?"

**Sam:** "Yeah, dad what's going on?"

Lucas pulls out a velvet box out of his pocket.

**Lucas:** "I want to ask her to marry me"

Sam smiles.

**Sam:** "Really?"

**Lucas:** "Yeah and I just want your okay"

**Sam:** "I'm cool with it. She always loved you"

**Lucas:** "Well, I'm not going to ask her until you guys get back but I just wanted you to know"

**Sam:** "Okay, does mom have any idea about this?"

Lucas smiles at his daughter.

**Lucas:** "Nope"

**Sam:** "Great she's going to love it"

**Lucas:** "Okay, it's getting late so you should some sleep"

**Sam:** "Night dad"

Lucas kisses Sam's forehead.

**Lucas:** "Goodnight baby girl"

* * *

The next morning Brooke and Sam rushed out of the house and to the airport. The two girls slept through the whole plane ride. Sam got off of the plane and smelled the air and smiled at her mom.

**Sam:** "Perfect"

**Brooke:** "It is isn't it?"

**Sam:** "It is, so what are we going to do?"

**Brooke:** "First, we drop our bags at the hotel and then we can go to Sea World"

**Sam:** "I've always wanted to go there"

**Brooke:** "So, have I. Let's go girly"

Sam and Brooke rented a car and went to the hotel and after that went to Sea World.

* * *

Sam and Brooke were in their hotel room after going to Sea World and exploring other parts of San Diego. Sam was lying in bed and Brooke was in the bathroom.

**Sam:** "I loved the Ignight show. Watching the dolphins that was so awesome"

Brooke walked out of the bathroom and saw the smile on her daughter's face.

**Brooke:** "Yeah that was cool"

**Sam:** "Anyway, Peyton and Julian settled on a name for their little boy"

**Brooke:** "I know but Peyton won't tell me"

**Sam:** "That's because she said I could tell you"

**Brooke:** "What is it? I want to know my godson's name"

**Sam:** "Austin Davis Baker"

**Brooke:** "That's a really wonderful name"

**Sam:** "You only think that because Davis is his middle name"

**Brooke:** "Sort of"

Sam laughs and Brooke smiles.

**Sam:** "You miss everyone don't you?"

**Brooke:** "No, I don't"

**Sam:** "Mom, it's okay, I do too"

After another hour of talking the girl's decided to get some sleep.

* * *

The rest of their time in California was great. They saw some museums and a concert or two. Brooke was happy that she was spending time with her daughter because lately she has been feeling like they have been drifting apart. Sam was feeling the same way. Much to Sam's surprise she has kept her dad's secret about the proposal but she secretly wanted to tell her mom so bad.

* * *

The girl's were in the hotel room packing their bags when Sam started talking.

**Sam:** "I missed this"

**Brooke:** "Missed what honey?"

**Sam:** "You and me forgetting about that world and just hanging out"

**Brooke:** "Yeah, I missed it too"

**Sam:** "mom can I ask you something?"

**Brooke:** "Sure"

Sam stopped packing and sat down on the bed, Brooke did the same.

**Sam:** "Well, I've been thinking a lot lately and I was wondering if I could move back home"

Brooke's face lit up at the mention of moving back home. Brooke quickly pulled Sam into a hug.

**Brooke:** "Absolutely, you never had to ask"

**Sam:** "Good, because I missed you"

Brooke and Sam finished packing their bags and headed off to the airport.

* * *

They arrived back in Tree Hill at 7pm. Brooke and Sam headed home. When they arrived in the driveway Jamie was waiting for Sam.

**Sam:** "Mom, I'm going to hang with Jamie for awhile. Tell dad I said hi"

**Brooke:** "Okay, but don't stay out too late"

**Sam:** "I won't"

Sam and Jamie walked off into the direction of a local café.

* * *

Brooke rushed into the house happy as can be.

**Brooke:** "Lucas, where are you?"

When Brooke entered the house there was candles everywhere.

**Lucas:** "Right here pretty girl"

**Brooke:** "Lucas, what is all of this?"

**Lucas:** "I wanted to ask you something"

**Brooke:** "Okay but before you do I have to tell you something"

Lucas smiled.

**Lucas:** "Okay, what is it?"

**Brooke:** "Sam's moving back home"

Lucas had a smile from ear to ear.

**Lucas:** "Brooke, that's great"

**Brooke:** "I know"

**Lucas:** "So, can I ask you something now?"

Brooke smiled at him happily.

**Brooke:** "Yes, go ahead"

Lucas was about to get down on one knee when the phone started to ring.

**Brooke:** "Hold that thought"

Brooke went over to answer the phone.

**Brooke:** "Hello, this is Brooke (Pause) what?"

Lucas looked at Brooke who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

**Brooke:** "Oh my god"

Brooke hung up the phone and fell to the ground.

**Lucas:** "Brooke what's going on?"

* * *

Jamie and Sam exit the café talking.

**Jamie:** "So, you are moving back in with your mom"

**Sam:** "Yeah, truth is I never wanted to leave but I did anyway"

**Jamie:** "I think its cool Sammy"

**Sam:** "Look, I should head home. I promised mom I won't be out too late"

**Jamie:** "See you later"

Sam walked into the middle of the street. She never saw the swerving car headed her way. All she saw was the headlights coming right at her. Sam felt her body go numb and all she heard was the screams coming from her cousin and best friend.

**Jamie:** "SAMMY!"

Jamie ran over to Sam.

**Jamie:** "Sam, you are going to be okay. I'm going to call an ambulance and call your mom"

Jamie started crying and Sam tried to speak but she couldn't get anything out. She saw her whole world go black.

* * *

**A/N- I left you at a cliff hanger I know that. Lucas never got a chance to propose and Sam was hit by a car. Now Sam's life is hanging in the balance. Tell me what do you guys want to see happen. Hope you liked it. If you guys keep sending me ideas I might even dedicate a chapter to you like I did with Haylee. Keep the reviews coming.**


	16. A Mother's Worst Fear

**A/N- Here is the new chapter. This chapter is dedicated to those of you who are mothers. Enjoy!!!!**_

* * *

_

_Have you ever wondered what marks our time here? If one life can really make an impact on the world, or if the choices we make matter? Sometimes in order to move forward, you have to go back, in this case, just a few minutes._

* * *

Sam walked into the middle of the street. She never saw the swerving car headed her way. All she saw was the headlights coming right at her. Sam felt her body go numb and all she heard was the screams coming from her cousin and best friend.

**Jamie:** "SAMMY!"

Jamie ran over to Sam.

**Jamie:** "Sam, you are going to be okay. I'm going to call an ambulance and call your mom"

Jamie started crying and Sam tried to speak but she couldn't get anything out. She saw her whole world go black.

* * *

They say a mother's worst fear is losing their child. Of course most aren't in the situation that Brooke Davis finds herself in tonight. Just a few hours ago she got a call from her nephew that her daughter was being rushed to the hospital. That was one of the worst calls she has ever received.

Brooke is sitting in the waiting room with the people that matter most to her and Sam's life. The staff at the hospital was astonished that there were so many people waiting for one person. They sit in silence not saying a word fearing they might say the wrong thing and cause Brooke to become more upset.

Julian is sitting next to Peyton who has a protective hand on her stomach.

Haley is next to Jamie and Nathan is next to him.

Brooke is leaning on Lucas.

There is not a dry eye in the hospital waiting room.

Sam has been in surgery for a few hours and still no one has come out with any news.

**Brooke:** "I can't lose my little girl"

Everyone looked at Brooke and no one knew what to say but Haley walked over to her little sister and looked her in the eye.

**Haley:** "You are not going to lose her do you understand me?"

**Brooke:** "Haley you can't promise me that and you know it"

Brooke got up and walked out of the waiting room.

**Lucas:** "I'll go get her"

Haley watched Brooke walk away.

**Haley:** "No, she needs to be alone"

Lucas nods in agreement but doesn't say anything.

* * *

Brooke found her way to the hospital's chapel. She is sitting in a pew and crying not caring who sees her anymore.

**Brooke:** "I know the last time I talked to you was when Sam was in the hospital. I guess it seems like every time I talk to you she's in the hospital"

Brooke softly cries before choking out the rest of her words.

**Brooke:** "Please send her back to me. I need my little girl. I'm nothing without her. God if you can hear me please perform a miracle and send me my little girl back, please"

* * *

In the waiting room Jamie was staring off into space. He had just called Madison and told her about Sam. Nathan and Haley had noticed that Jamie hadn't said a word.

**Nathan:** "Son, are you okay?"

**Jamie:** "How can someone do that?"

**Haley:** "Do what?"

**Jamie:** "Run her over like that"

**Nathan:** "Jamie the guy was drunk"

**Jamie:** "I KNOW THAT BUT HE'S NOT THE ONE FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE!"

Jamie gets up from the chair and runs away.

**Nathan:** "JAMIE!"

**Haley:** "He's hurting"

Lucas watched the scene unfold.

**Lucas:** "We're all hurting"

* * *

Jamie walked into the chapel and found his aunt crying. He sat down next to her and gave her a hug while he silently cried.

**Brooke:** "Thank-you Jamie"

**Jamie:** "Don't thank me"

Brooke looked at Jamie and she could tell that Jamie blamed himself for what happened.

**Brooke:** "It's not your fault Jamie"

**Jamie:** "Yes, it is. I couldn't protect her. I always said that I was going to protect her and all I ended up doing was fail her"

Brooke grabbed Jamie's chin so he was looking at her.

**Brooke:** "James Lucas Scott, it is not your fault. Stop blaming yourself for what happened"

Jamie nodded in agreement.

**Jamie:** "Then you stop blaming yourself"

* * *

The only ones left in the waiting room were Peyton and Julian. Nathan, Lucas and Haley went to get coffee.

**Peyton:** "Brooke must be going through hell right now"

**Julian:** "Yeah and I'm afraid that this is going to break her"

**Peyton:** "The only thing that will stop her from breaking is Sam"

* * *

After Peyton and Julian's conversation, Jamie and Brooke wonder back into the waiting room. Shortly after so does Nathan, Lucas and Haley.

**Brooke:** "Thanks you guys, for being here"

**Peyton:** "Brooke she's going to be okay"

Brooke looked defeated.

**Brooke:** "I hope so"

**Peyton:** "Brooke, she's a Davis. She's a fighter"

**Brooke:** "That may be true Peyton but I don't know if she has any fight left in her"

**Lucas:** "Brooke, don't say that. Remember how worried you were the last time she was in the hospital"

**Brooke:** "Yes Lucas I do but she didn't have an asthma attack. She was hit by fucking car"

Brooke sits down in the chair and brings puts her face in her hands. Lucas sits down next to her and wraps her in a hug. Brooke holds on for dear life.

* * *

A man dressed in scrubs walks into the waiting room.

**Doctor:** "Family of Samantha Davis"

Everyone stands up and the doctor looked around and was surprised. He knew he had to narrow it down.

**Doctor:** "Mother and Father of Samantha Davis"

Everyone sat down except for Lucas and Brooke. Brooke approaches him.

**Brooke:** "How is my daughter? Please tell me she is okay"

**Doctor:** "I'm going to be completely honest with you"

After hearing those words Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and squeezed it tight.

**Doctor:** "We had to remove her spleen. She has a broken leg. There are a few bruised ribs. She has a minor concussion and a few cuts and bruises. I have to say your daughter is one lucky girl"

**Brooke:** "So, she's going to be fine"

**Doctor:** "Yes but it is going to be one painful recovery just to warn you"

**Lucas:** "Can we see her?"

**Doctor:** "She is being wheeled into recovery right now and we will let you see her soon"

**Brooke:** "Thank you doctor"

The doctor left and Sam's family looked at each other and smiled. Their Sam was going to be okay. Brooke finally let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, as well as Lucas.

**Brooke:** "She's going to be fine"

Brooke drops down to the ground and cries. Jamie comforts her.

* * *

Walking into the room, Brooke saw her daughter. She looked so helpless. Her leg was in a cast and there were cuts and bruises all over her face. Brooke pulls a chair up to Sam's bed and holds her hand.

**Brooke:** "Baby girl you have to open those beautiful eyes of yours. I would really like to see them"

Brooke kisses Sam's hand and sits back in the chair. Lucas comes into the room with the rest of the family. Brooke notices how tired everyone is.

**Brooke:** "You guys don't have to stay here. You should go home"

**Peyton:** "No, I want to stay here"

**Brooke:** "Peyton, please. You can come tomorrow"

Peyton looked at Brooke's eyes and knew she wasn't going to get her way.

**Peyton:** "Alright, but we are coming back first thing in the morning"

**Brooke:** "Okay"

**Haley:** "Tell Sam we love her"

**Brooke:** "I will"

Peyton, Julian and Haley leave the room.

Nathan looks at Sam and kisses her forehead.

**Nathan:** "Come on Jamie"

Jamie continues to look at Sam.

**Jamie:** "I'm good here"

Nathan looks at Brooke and she shakes her head. Nathan leaves the room.

* * *

Lucas is falling asleep in the chair and Brooke tells him to go home and sleep. Lucas fought with her but the thing about being a Davis is that they always get their way. Lucas left to get a few hours of sleep.

Brooke is asleep in the chair.

Jamie is holding Sam's hand and talking to her.

**Jamie:** "I'm sorry. I should've seen the car. Sam please wake up. I need you. You are my best friend"

Jamie looks at his aunt sleeping in the chair.

**Jamie:** "Brooke needs you too"

Sam's eyes flutter open and she moves her hand. She looks at her surroundings and she notices someone looking at her. She puts all her strength to say one word.

**Sam:** "Jamie?"

* * *

**A/N- Hope the chapter was good. I loved writing this chapter. REVEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	17. Waking Up

**A/N-Here is a new chapter. I added a special moment for Sam and Jamie because some of you wanted to see more of that and to be honest I did too. Enjoy!!!**_

* * *

_

_Sam's eyes flutter open and she moves her hand. She looks at her surroundings and she notices someone looking at her. She puts all her strength to say one word._

_**Sam:**__ "Jamie?"_

* * *

Jamie looks at Sam and smiles.

**Jamie:** "I'm going to wake your mom up Sam"

Sam closes her eyes again and Jamie shakes Brooke awake in her chair. Brooke wakes up startled and looks at Jamie.

**Brooke:** "Jamie, what's going on?"

**Jamie:** "Sam's awake"

Brooke jumps up from the chair and is by Sam's bed in an instant. Brooke sees that Sam's eyes are closed.

**Brooke:** "Samantha, baby you have to open your eyes for mommy okay"

Brooke strokes Sam's hair.

Sam slowly opens her eyes.

**Sam:** "Mommy"

Brooke gets tears in her eyes from hearing her 16 year old calling her mommy.

**Brooke:** "There they are. I missed seeing those eyes of yours"

Brooke kisses Sam's forehead.

**Sam:** "Mommy, it hurts"

**Brooke:** "What does baby?"

**Sam:** "Everything"

**Jamie:** "I'll get the doctor"

* * *

**-The Next Morning-**

Visiting hours started an hour ago so Sam's room was filled with her family. Lucas, Brooke and Jamie never left Sam's sit. She was still lying in bed because when she tried to sit up her ribs began to throb. Sam could tell her family was worried about her and she was getting annoyed with all the looks that she was seeing.

**Sam:** "You guys I am fine quit staring at me"

Everyone looked in a different direction.

**Jamie:** "We are just worried about you"

**Sam:** "I was hit by a car, so what"

Jamie was getting frustrated.

**Jamie:** "You almost died Sam"

**Sam:** "Um, can you guys give me and Jamie a few minutes please"

Everyone left the room except for Brooke. Sam just stared at her. Apparently Brooke couldn't take the hint.

**Sam:** "Mom, you too"

**Brooke:** "Fine"

Brooke gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

**Sam:** "So, what's been up your ass James?"

**Jamie:** "The fact you almost died and you just make jokes about it"

**Sam:** "I was just trying to lighten the mood"

**Jamie:** "WELL STOP"

Jamie had tears in his eyes.

**Sam:** "Jamie"

**Jamie:** "I watched you get hit by a car and I felt my heart stop. You're like a sister to me and I almost lost you"

Sam who now had tears in her eyes spoke up.

**Sam:** "Don't you think I know that. I was there Jamie remember. I sure as hell do. I saw the car. I felt my body fly through the air and hit the ground. I felt it and I'm still feeling it. I'm trying to stay strong because everybody out there (Sam points out the door) can barely look at me without tearing up"

**Jamie:** "Sam, you do not have to be strong for them. You don't have to be strong for me. I love you. If you need to cry then cry. If you need to scream then scream but don't expect me to sit back and watch you put on a fake smile because I know that is not what you are feeling"

Sam is silently crying and Jamie crawls on the bed next to Sam and hugs her. Sam lays her head on his shoulder and she continues to cry.

* * *

Brooke looks through the window and sees that her daughter has finally broke down. She knew it was bound to happen.

**Julian:** "Is she okay?"

**Brooke:** "She's going to be fine"

**Lucas:** "Jamie is always there for her"

**Haley:** "Yeah"

**Nathan:** "You know what's funny"

**Peyton:** "What?"

Haley looks at Nathan and laughs.

**Brooke:** "What's so funny?"

**Haley:** "It's the next generation"

Lucas smiles at the comment.

Peyton, Julian and Brooke are still clueless as to what Nathan, Haley and Lucas know.

**Lucas:** "Sam and Jamie are the younger versions of Haley and I"

**Nathan:** "Another Scott and Davis friendship"

Brooke smiles as well as everyone else.

* * *

Back in Sam's room Sam has stopped crying and so had Jamie.

**Jamie:** "You okay buddy?"

Sam nods her head.

**Sam:** "After I get better we are so having our traditional water balloon fight"

Jamie smiles

**Jamie:** "With milk balloons"

**Sam:** "Definitely"

* * *

After Sam and Jamie talked Sam asked to see Julian and Peyton.

Everyone else headed to cafeteria to get some food.

Julian and Peyton are sitting in Sam's room. They are playing a card game.

**Julian:** "What's up Sam, you've been kind of distant this whole time"

**Sam:** "Just been thinking about some stuff"

**Peyton:** "Like what babe?"

**Sam:** "For one thing I never held my end of the deal about making a demo CD"

**Peyton:** "Sam, that's okay. You don't have to"

**Sam:** "No, I want to but not right now"

**Peyton:** "Take all the time you want"

**Julian:** "What else have you been thinking Sam?"

**Sam:** "When I was in California I asked mom if I could move back home"

**Peyton:** "Oh"

**Sam:** "Living with you guys has been great but you guys are starting your family in a few months"

**Julian:** "Sam, you are our family too"

**Sam:** "I know that and don't take this the wrong way but your house never really felt like home to me"

**Peyton:** "You missed your mom"

Sam smiles at Peyton's comment.

**Sam:** "Home isn't home without my mom"

**Julian:** "We understand"

**Sam:** "Good and don't worry I am still going to be a part of your life. We could do like a weekly dinner or something"

Peyton smiles at Sam.

**Peyton:** "That would be great"

Sam's doctor comes into the room.

**Doctor:** "Sorry to interrupt but I was just checking on my patient"

**Sam:** "It's okay. Hey Julian can you get my mom and dad"

Julian nodded and left the room.

**Doctor:** "How are you feeling?"

**Sam:** "Pretty good. I just want to go home"

**Doctor:** "Well you can leave today but I need one of your parents to sign the discharge papers and I need to write a prescription for your pain"

**Sam:** "Alright"

**Doctor:** "I'll come back in a few minutes"

The doctor left the room and Peyton looked as if she had been crying.

**Sam:** "Peyton are you okay?"

Peyton wipes the tears away.

**Peyton:** "Yeah, I'm just going to miss being a mother to you"

**Sam:** "Peyton we both know you are still going to try and be a mother to me"

Peyton and Sam laugh and Sam winces in pain.

**Peyton:** "Are you okay?"

**Sam:** "Yeah. What I was going to say was that in a few months you will have your little boy and be a great mother to him. Plus he will have me which is just a big bonus on his part"

Peyton laughs.

**Peyton:** "You are a good kid"

**Sam:** "I know that"

* * *

An hour later Sam was on her way home, Brooke had signed the discharge papers. Lucas and Julian went to pack Sam's stuff from the Baker house and bring it back to the Davis/Scott house.

Sam walked into the house slowly with Brooke right behind her.

**Brooke:** "Babe. I want you to go in your room and lie down okay"

**Sam:** "Mom, I have been lying down for like a day"

**Brooke:** "I don't care you need to rest"

**Sam:** "Fine"

Brooke walked Sam to her room and soon Sam was asleep. Her pain medication finally kicked in.

Lucas came into the house with the last of Sam's stuff. He set it down in the living room. Lucas sees Brooke watching Sam sleep. Lucas walks up to Brooke and whispers at her.

**Lucas:** "How is she doing?"

**Brooke:** "Better. I think"

Brooke yawns.

**Lucas:** "Baby, you should get some sleep. Sam is home now there is nothing to worry about"

**Brooke:** "Okay"

Brooke walks to her bedroom and shuts the door.

Lucas took over Brooke's job and watched Sam sleep. She began to stir and she saw her dad in the doorway.

**Sam:** "Dad"

Lucas walked into the room.

**Lucas:** "Hey sweetie"

**Sam:** "Have you asked her yet?"

Lucas knew what his daughter was asking.

**Lucas:** "No. I was going to but you were being rushed to the hospital"

**Sam:** "Sorry"

**Lucas:** "It's not your fault"

**Sam:** "I have an idea though"

**Lucas:** "An idea for what?"

**Sam:** "On how to ask her"

**Lucas:** "Care to enlighten me"

**Sam:** "Yes"

Sam whispers something in her dad's ear.

**Lucas:** "That's brilliant"

**Sam:** "I thought so"

**Lucas:** "I think I should ask her after you are better though"

**Sam:** "You are probably right"

**Lucas:** "Your mom is sleeping so I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me"

**Sam:** "I'd love to"

Sam and Lucas spent the night watching movies in the living room. Both were enjoying each other's company.

The past couple of days have took a lot out of people but everyone only had one thing on their mind and it was all the same. It was that Sam was okay and everything was going to be fine.

* * *

**A/N-There is the chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I'm starting to get stuck on ideas again so I'm having a shout out which means send in some ideas you would like to see. I know of one person who will but I would really love to see more so please review!!!!**


	18. Girl You Shine

**A/N-Here is a new chapter for you guys. Hope u like it.

* * *

**

**-HOSPITAL-**

**Brooke:** "Samantha Elizabeth Scott"

Brooke screams while walking into the hospital room that Sam was currently lying in.

**Brooke:** "What the hell were you thinking? Where the hell was your inhaler? Why did you leave the house? What the hell?"

Sam looks at her mom a little lost.

**Sam:** "What question do you want me to answer first?"

**Brooke:** "It's not funny Samantha"

**Sam:** "I know. I was hanging out with Jamie and you totally had me like on lock down forever"

**Brooke:** "Care to explain further?"

Sam nods her head and starts explaining things to her mom.

* * *

**A Few Hours Earlier**

Sam is walking around her house her leg was now in a boot. Her bruised ribs have been healing quite fast and Sam was happy but her mother still was worried about her. Sam wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone even though her leg wasn't in a cast anymore.

Sam decided to sit down in the living room and she pulled out her song book trying to work on something that she and Lucas had been trying to work on for the upcoming proposal.

A knock on her door brought her out of her concentration. Jamie walks in holding a basketball and joined Sam on the couch.

**Jamie:** "I was wondering if you wanted to hang with me at the river court"

**Sam:** "I would love too. Mom has been getting on my last nerve"

**Jamie:** "She's just worried about you Sammy"

**Sam:** "I know but I am fine and I am walking. She needs to lighten up"

Sam gets off of the couch and grabs the basketball from Jamie and she heads to the door.

**Jamie:** "Do you have your inhaler?"

Sam didn't answer him.

Jamie and Sam have been at the river court for an hour playing one on one. From the looks of it Jamie can tell that Sam is pushing it and he is starting to get worried about her.

**Jamie:** "Sam, I think that's enough for the day"

Sam takes a lay-up and smiles at Jamie. She is a little out of breath.

**Sam:** "No, it's okay. Please one more game"

**Jamie:** "Fine one more"

Sam and Jamie have been playing their one on one game for 10 minutes when Sam falls to the ground. Jamie runs to her and notices she is trying to catch her breath.

**Jamie:** "Sammy, are you okay?"

Sam shakes her head.

**Sam:** "Jamie"

**Jamie:** "Where's your inhaler?"

**Sam:** "Don't…have…it"

**Jamie:** "Oh god, come on I have to get you to the hospital"

* * *

**Present Time**

**Sam:** "So, he picked me up and brought me here"

**Brooke:** "The phone call scared the hell out of me"

**Sam:** "I'm sorry"

**Brooke:** "I know you are sweetie but you are never to leave the house without your inhaler"

**Sam:** "I know"

Sam's doctor walks into the room and Brooke asks questions right away.

**Brooke:** "Is she okay?"

**Doctor:** "Yes, she is. Sam just has a minor asthma attack. It's nothing major but she probably shouldn't push herself so hard"

**Brooke:** "Is her leg okay?"

**Doctor:** "Yes, Ms. Davis, we checked everything out and she is free to go home"

**Brooke:** "Thank you doctor"

**Doctor:** "You're welcome"

The doctor leaves the room and Brooke looks over at her daughter.

**Brooke:** "I'm going to go sign your discharge papers and then we will leave"

**Sam:** "Okay"

* * *

Sam and Brooke walk into the house to see a pacing Lucas in the living room.

**Lucas:** "Sam, are you okay?"

**Sam:** "Yes, dad I'm going to be fine"

**Brooke:** "Doctor said she will be fine she just can't overdo it"

**Lucas:** "Thank god"

**Brooke:** "Alright you two I need to get back to work. Lucas watch her and Sam no leaving the house"

**Sam:** "Got it"

Brooke leaves the house and Lucas looks at his daughter.

**Lucas:** "Where was your inhaler?"

**Sam:** "Dad, can we not get into this please?"

**Lucas:** "Fine"

**Sam:** "Changing subject. How is the night of the proposal coming?"

**Lucas:** "Everything is set up. How is your end coming?"

**Sam:** "Finished"

Sam walks over to the living room table and opens a page of her notebook for Lucas to read.

**Lucas:** "That's great Samantha"

**Sam:** "Yeah, so how exactly are you going to get mom to go to TRIC because she won't leave me alone"

**Lucas:** "Don't worry I have it all planned out"

**Sam:** "Whatever you say dad"

Jamie walks in through the door and sees that Sam is okay and he is relieved.

**Lucas:** "I'll let you guys hang. No leaving the house Samantha"

**Sam:** "Got it"

Lucas goes into his bedroom and Jamie goes and stands by Sam.

**Jamie:** "Are you okay?"

**Sam:** "Yeah"

Jamie punches Sam in the shoulder.

**Sam:** "What the hell?"

Sam rubs her shoulder.

**Jamie:** "Don't do that again"

**Sam:** "Sorry"

Jamie and Sam make their way to the couch.

**Sam:** "So are you missing Maddie?"

**Jamie:** "Yeah, but she should be home in a few weeks"

**Sam:** "That's good. Man I really need to get a boyfriend"

**Jamie:** "No you don't"

**Sam:** "Who says I'm going to listen to you?"

**Jamie:** "I'm just looking out for you Sammy"

**Sam:** "I know but you don't have to"

**Jamie:** "Yes, I do"

Sam just laughs at him.

* * *

**-COB-**

Peyton walks into Brooke's store and sees that there are no customers so she goes in back to where Brooke might be.

**Peyton:** "Brooke, are you back here?"

**Brooke:** "Yeah"

Peyton walks in and sees Brooke sitting and looking at her mail.

**Peyton:** "What are you doing?"

**Brooke:** "Looking at Sam's report card"

**Peyton:** "How is it?"

**Brooke:** "Pretty good for the first time ever. I feel proud"

**Peyton:** "You should be"

**Brooke:** "Guess where I was earlier"

**Peyton:** "I don't know"

**Brooke:** "Hospital, Sam had an asthma attack"

Peyton started to get worried.

**Peyton:** "Is she okay?"

**Brooke:** "Yeah, it was minor she pushed herself to hard I guess"

**Peyton:** "How are you?"

**Brooke:** "Better. How are you and Austin doing?"

**Peyton:** "Doing well but I can't wait to have him"

**Brooke:** "You say that now but when you are laying in that hospital bed you will be saying something totally different"

**Peyton:** "What are you doing tonight?"

**Brooke:** "Lucas is taking me out"

**Peyton:** "Are you excited about it?"

**Brooke:** "Having a date with my boyfriend, yes"

**Peyton:** "Well, I will see you later. Julian and I are having dinner. Call me with the details"

Brooke laughs at her.

**Brooke:** "I will"

* * *

**-TRIC-**

Lucas and Brooke walk into an empty TRIC. There is a table in the middle in front of the stage. It was lighted by candles and had a single rose on it. The table was in a white cloth. Brooke saw it and gasped.

**Brooke:** "Luke, what is this?"

**Lucas:** "It's for you pretty girl"

**Brooke:** "It's beautiful"

Lucas pulls out the chair for Brooke to sit in and when she sits he slides her in.

**Lucas:** "I already have something for us to eat"

**Brooke:** "Okay"

Jamie comes in from the back and carries over two plates. Jamie is dressed in a waiter's uniform and Brooke looks at her nephew and laughs.

**Jamie:** "Don't laugh at me. I'm getting paid to do this"

Jamie sets the food on the table and walks away.

* * *

In the back Sam is waiting for him.

**Sam:** "How much are you getting paid to do this?"

**Jamie:** "30 dollars"

**Sam:** "Nice"

**Jamie:** "You like nice"

Sam looks at him and smiles.

**Sam:** "Thanks"

Sam is wearing a long dress. A Clothes over Bro's original. It is a thin strapped blue dress.

**Sam:** "At least you get paid for this"

**Jamie:** "Yeah. So is he really going to ask her?"

**Sam:** "Yep. It's about time"

**Jamie:** "Definitely"

* * *

**Lucas:** "Do you like the food?"

**Brooke:** "Of course. I love pizza"

**Lucas:** "You said that on a perfect date that you would want pizza and soda and have entertainment"

**Brooke:** "You remembered what I said"

**Lucas:** "I remember everything you say Brooke. I love you"

**Brooke:** "I love you too"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of their daughter on the stage.

**Sam:** "So, dad asked me to sing and that is what I am going to do. I guess I am the entertainment. This is a song that he and I worked on together. We hope you like it"

Brooke looks at Lucas and smiles.

Sam starts to sing the song.

_I see you every day  
and I can't seem to think  
of anything to say  
Do you baby  
How can that be  
that it breaks my heart  
when you're smilin' at me  
The moment that I laid my eyes on you  
I knew you'd be the one to make my dreams come true_

Brooke watches Sam sing and Lucas sees her face light up when she does.

_Girl you shine like reflections on the water  
Girl you shine like the sun in the sky  
Girl you shine like the moon does in the night-time  
Girl you Shine like that stars in the sky_

Sam watches her parents and smiles knowing that this was going to be a good day.

_Girl I can't imagine being without you  
And I know you're gonna make my dream come true  
You know I never would leave you  
I'll never deceive you  
I'll give you every piece of my heart_

Lucas looks at Brooke and starts to get really nervous. He never thought that popping the question would make him feel like this.

Sam continued to sing the song and was on the last part of the song when Lucas got out of his chair.

_You're all I need to survive  
and girl you keep me alive  
and girl you shine like the sun in the sky_

Lucas looks Brooke in the eye and starts talking.

**Lucas:** "Brooke you are my everything. You gave me a daughter that I love and when I wake up in the morning and you are by my side I am happy. I have loved you since we were in high school and like the song says you keep me alive. You're my sun in the sky. You shine bright everyday and it makes me smile"

Lucas goes down on one knee in front of Brooke. Brooke has tears in her eyes but doesn't say anything.

**Lucas:** "Brooke Penelope Davis, mother of my child, best friend, girlfriend and pretty girl, will you marry me?"

Brooke looks at Lucas and doesn't know what to do. Jamie went on stage and stood next to Sam.

**Brooke:** "I don't know what to say"

Sam and Jamie looked at each other and shook their heads.

**Sam/Jamie:** "Say yes"

Brooke looked at her daughter and nephew and smiled.

**Brooke:** "Yes, Lucas I want to marry you"

Lucas smiled at Brooke and picked her up off of the chair and hugged her. He slide the engagement ring on her finger and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

**Sam:** "Get a room"

Brooke laughs at Sam.

**Brooke:** "Come here you"

Sam walks over to her parents.

**Brooke:** "Did you know about this?"

**Sam:** "Yeah, dad asked my permission"

**Brooke:** "I'm going to be a Scott"

Jamie jumps off of the stage.

**Jamie:** "Don't worry Aunt Brooke, being a Scott ain't so bad"

* * *

_At this moment there is 6,502,867.120 people in this world give or take a few and sometimes all you need is one for better or for worse._

**A/N- To haylee I added a little problem with Sam's asthma into the story in this chapter because you asked if anything was going to happen. I hope that how I wrote it that you are pleased and to cyn23 I added more Sam and Jamie bonding time.**

* * *


	19. The Bitch is Back

**A/N-I think this is one of my favorite chapters. Someone from Brooke and Haley's past show up. Read on to figure out who it is. I dedicate this chapter to ****funluvr151.**

* * *

Since the engagement of Lucas and Brooke was announced, everyone was happy. Nothing bad has happened and life was great. It has been a month since the engagement and summer is coming close to an end. Sam's leg is fully healed and she and Lucas have gotten closer. Brooke and Sam have already started the plans for her wedding.

* * *

Brooke was in the midst of designing her wedding dress when an unexpected visitor entered her store. Her mother.

**Victoria:** "Hello Brooke"

Brooke looks up from her design and stares at the person in front of her. The person she hasn't seen since she was in high school before she lived with Haley.

**Brooke:** "What are you doing here?"

**Victoria:** "Can't a mother come see her daughter?"

**Brooke:** "If you had a daughter and if you were a mother"

**Victoria:** "Believe what you want Brooke but I am still your mother"

**Brooke:** "Haley was mother to me. You were never around. What the hell are you doing here?"

**Victoria:** "I wanted to see my grandkids. I want Sam and Jamie. I want to get to know them and I want to see you and Haley"

Brooke looks at her with anger.

**Brooke:** "That's not going to happen so why don't you get the hell out of my store"

Victoria looks at Brooke and smiles.

**Victoria:** "This isn't over Brooke. I'll be back"

Victoria walks out of the store with a smile and Brooke watches her leave. Brooke grabs her things and closes up shop. She had to see Haley.

* * *

Sam and Jamie are in Jamie's front yard. Since Sam was better they were having their traditional water/milk balloon fight.

**Sam:** "Are you ready for this James Lucas Scott?"

**Jamie:** "Are you ready for this Samantha Elizabeth Davis?"

Both of them shake their heads and run for the bucket in the middle of the yard. They each grab balloons and throw them at each other. Sam looks at Jamie in shock.

**Jamie:** "Guess that was a milk balloon"

Sam shakes her head and throws a balloon at an unsuspected Jamie.

**Sam:** "So, was that"

Sam started running away and Jamie was closely behind.

Haley was looking out the window and was happy about the scene that she saw in front of her, Sam and Jamie throwing balloons and running around like they were kids again. She was glad that she and Lucas passed down the tradition of water/milk balloons and hot coco afterwards.

* * *

Brooke storms into Haley's house angry and screams for her sister.

**Brooke:** "HALEY!"

**Haley:** "Tigger calm down. What is it?"

**Brooke:** "Guess who showed up at the store today"

**Haley:** "Who?"

**Brooke:** "Victoria"

Haley's eyes pop out and she wasn't sure she heard her sister right.

**Haley:** "Like mom Victoria"

**Brooke:** "Yes Bitchtoria"

**Haley:** "What the hell did she want?"

**Brooke:** "She had the nerve to tell me that she wanted a relationship with Sam and she also mentioned Jamie"

**Haley:** "Hell no. She isn't going anywhere around my kid"

**Brooke:** "That's exactly how I feel"

**Haley:** "I'm sorry she is doing this Brooke. I know she really hurt you the last time she saw you"

**Brooke:** "I still remember her words and I can't believe she had the nerve to tell me I make a horrible mother"

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Haley, Nathan and Jamie were out for the day and Brooke was at home taking care of her 1 year old daughter. _

_**Brooke:**__ "Come here Sammy. I have to feed you my girl"_

_Brooke picks up her daughter from her crib and feeds her the bottle._

_**Brooke:**__ "You are the most important person in my life and I am going to be the best mother that I can be"_

_Brooke finishes feeding her daughter and Sam smiles at her._

_**Brooke:**__ "I love your smile baby girl"_

_A knock on the door breaks the attention away from the mother daughter bonding. Brooke rests Sam on her shoulder and goes to open the door. A surprise visitor by the name Victoria was there._

_**Brooke:**__ "What are you doing here?"_

_**Victoria:**__ "I heard about you and your sister. I can't believe you would throw your life away"_

_**Brooke:**__ "Excuse me. I did not through my life away. This girl right here is mine forever and it has made my life better"_

_**Victoria:**__ "Honey, you are going to screw this kid up. Can't you see that? You are going to be a horrible mother"_

_Sam starts crying and Brooke throws Victoria out of the house._

_**Brooke:**__ "Baby girl, it's okay. Sshh. I'm right here. Don't listen to her. I am going to be a great mother just you wait"_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

**Haley:** "Brooke, you are a great mom. Just ask your daughter"

Jamie and Sam walk into the kitchen with their towels and start to make hot coco.

**Brooke:** "Sam, am I a great mom?"

Sam looks up at her mom with a smile.

**Sam:** "Of course you are. Why are you asking?"

**Brooke:** "I don't know"

**Haley:** "Sam, let's just say someone from our past just showed up"

Sam and Jamie look at each other and shake their heads.

**Sam:** "She said she wasn't going to see you"

**Jamie:** "We told her to stay away"

**Haley:** "She saw you guys. Our mom"

**Sam:** "No, Victoria she is not your mom. You guys practically raised yourselves"

**Jamie:** "You guys are moms not her"

**Brooke:** "Sam, Jamie when did she see you?"

**Jamie/Sam:** "Yesterday"

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Sam and Jamie were at the airport waiting for Maddie to get off of her plane. They were talking about what they wanted to do._

_**Sam:**__ "She is going to be tired you know"_

_**Jamie:**__ "I know but she'll rest for like a day and then we can all hang out"_

_**Sam:**__ "That's true"_

_**Jamie:**__ "Before I forget, my mom wants to have a family dinner tomorrow"_

_**Sam:**__ "Yeah, my mom told me"_

_A voice from behind the two teenagers startled them._

_**Victoria:**__ "Well look at you guys all grown up"_

_Sam and Jamie turn around and they look upset._

_**Sam:**__ "What are you doing here?"_

_**Victoria:**__ "I came to see my kids and their kids"_

_**Jamie:**__ "Well you saw us but we don't want to see you"_

_**Victoria:**__ "You've got a temper on you Jamie"_

_**Jamie:**__ "Yeah I do"_

_**Sam:**__ "Just leave us the hell alone and our mothers for that matter"_

_**Victoria:**__ "You Sam are the splitting image of Brooke"_

_**Sam:**__ "So, what?"_

_**Victoria:**__ "It's a good thing. Brooke is beautiful"_

_**Sam:**__ "Just leave town and don't come back"_

_**Victoria:**__ "I can't do that but I promise I will see you later"_

_**Jamie:**__ "Whatever grandma"_

_**Victoria:**__ "I'm too young to be called grandma"_

_Victoria walks away but before she got too far Sam yells at her._

_**Sam:**__ "Bye grandma"_

_Victoria stops walking for a moment but doesn't turn around. She continues to walk away as she hears snickering coming from Sam and Jamie._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

**Brooke:** "The nerve of that woman"

**Sam:** "Mom, please just calm down"

**Haley:** "Why didn't you guys tell us about this?"

**Jamie:** "Because we know how she treated you guys, we didn't want you to get hurt"

**Sam:** "Besides that. I'm kind of glad she treated you that way"

Haley, Brooke, and Jamie looked at Sam like she was crazy.

**Sam:** "She taught you guys how not to be a mom"

Haley and Brooke smiled and each of them gave their kids a hug.

**Brooke:** "You smell like milk"

**Sam:** "I'm going to go shower"

**Jamie:** "Same here. Mom I'm using your bathroom"

**Haley:** "Okay"

Sam and Jamie went upstairs and Brooke and Haley stood there and smiled.

**Haley:** "We have great kids"

**Brooke:** "Yeah, we do"

* * *

After Sam and Jamie showered they went downstairs to see that Nathan and Lucas arrived as well as Peyton and Julian. They were having a family dinner tonight like they do once a week. Everyone was seated at the table eating dinner.

**Brooke:** "I know who I want for entertainment at the wedding"

**Haley:** "Who?"

**Brooke:** "I was kind of hoping for two people. You and Sam"

Sam looks up from her plate and raises her eye brow like her mother does.

**Sam:** "Don't you think you should like ask first"

**Brooke:** "I'm asking now. Sam and Haley will you be entertainment"

Sam and Haley looked at each other and smiled.

**Haley:** "Of course we will"

**Peyton:** "I am so happy for you Brooke"

**Brooke:** "I'm happy for myself"

**Lucas:** "I am marrying the girl off my dreams"

**Sam:** "Dad, you don't need to suck up to mom anymore, she said yes already"

Everyone at the table laughed at Sam's comment. A surprise guest happened to join the party uninvited.

**Victoria:** "Well, well if it isn't the entire family"

Everyone turned to look at Victoria. The room that was once filled with happiness was now filled with anger all because of the Bitchtoria, as Brooke would like to call her.

* * *

**A/N-I thought it was about time that I bring Victoria into the story. I also really liked that I made Haley and Brooke really defensive for their children. I think it fits them well. I don't know how long Victoria will be in the story but she will be in the story for a few chapters. Review and tell me what you think.**


	20. It's Sam and Jamie's Decision

**A/N-So this here chapter is dedicated to ****twilight1987**** Enjoy the new chapter. I came up with it as I went along so sorry if it totally sucks.**

* * *

After the surprise guest entered the Scott home Julian and Peyton decided it was time to leave. So, left in the kitchen was Sam and Jamie, Nathan and Haley, Brooke and Lucas.

**Victoria:** "Isn't anyone going to say hi to me?"

**Haley/Brooke:** "NO!"

Sam and Jamie laughed at their mothers.

**Sam:** "We told you to leave"

**Victoria:** "My life isn't going to be controlled by teenagers"

**Jamie:** "You ruined our family dinner"

**Victoria:** "I can see that. Haley fell for a Scott and so did Brooke. I guess you guys are more alike then you thought"

**Brooke:** "Everyone can you give us a minute?"

Lucas, Nathan, Sam and Jamie left.

**Victoria:** "You girls did well for yourselves…well except for the whole getting pregnant in high school thing"

**Haley:** "You are such a bitch"

**Victoria:** "You really shouldn't call your mother that"

**Brooke:** "You are not a mom okay?"

**Victoria:** "I gave birth to you girls so that does make me your mother"

**Haley:** "No it doesn't"

**Brooke:** "She's right. A mother takes care of their children no matter what happens…You didn't raise us we raised ourselves"

Victoria saw the look on her daughter's faces and she felt a little guilty but not much.

**Victoria:** "I know I wasn't there but I want to get to know Sam and Jamie"

**Brooke:** "It's not going to happen"

**Haley:** "Forget it"

**Victoria:** "At least let them make the decision…please"

Haley and Brooke looked at each other with surprise on their faces. That was the first time that they heard her mother say please.

**Brooke:** "We have to think about it"

**Victoria:** "I'll take that"

**Haley:** "I think it's time for you to leave"

**Victoria:** "Okay, for what it's worth I'm glad you girls are better mothers then me…for the brief time that I spent with your kids…they're great"

Victoria leaves the house leaving Brooke and Haley to talk.

**Brooke:** "Do you think she is telling the truth?"

**Haley:** "I don't know Brooke but we might not like her but she does have a point…it should be up to Sam and Jamie whether they want to see her or not"

**Brooke:** "I know…I just don't want them to get hurt like we did"

**Haley:** "I should tell Nathan and see what he thinks about all this before I mention it to Jamie"

**Brooke:** "I should talk to Lucas as well"

* * *

Brooke, Lucas and Sam went home after they hung out with their family for a little while longer. Sam went straight to bed and Brooke and Lucas sat up talking.

**Brooke:** "What should I do Luke? Should I let Sam near that woman?"

**Lucas:** "Brooke…I honestly don't know what to say. I do think that maybe it should ultimately be Sam's decision but you are her mother and you know what is best for her…besides she doesn't need to sets of grandparents. She does have mine"

Brooke laughed at her fiancé and kissed him.

**Brooke:** "I think I am going to let Sam decide"

**Lucas:** "I think that's best"

* * *

Nathan and Haley are lying in bed talking about Victoria.

**Nathan:** "What are you going to do Hales?"

**Haley:** "I don't know…Nathan I emancipated myself from them and became Brooke's guardian until she turned 18. I really don't want Jamie to be all disappointed"

**Nathan:** "Haley, Jamie is a good kid and he and Sam are going to be fine whether or not Victoria is in their lives"

**Haley:** "I'll talk to Jamie tomorrow and see what he wants to do"

* * *

The next morning Sam and Brooke are in the kitchen talking. Brooke was going to let her decided what she wanted to do.

**Brooke:** "Samantha, it is going to be up to you whether or not you want her in your life"

**Sam:** "I don't know if I want her in my life. She treated you and Haley like crap"

**Brooke:** "Don't take what she did to Haley and I be a factor in your decision. Be honest with yourself and whatever you decide I will be there for you"

**Sam:** "I'll think about it"

* * *

Haley and Jamie are sitting in the living room talking about Victoria and what Haley decided to tell Jamie.

**Haley:** "Look, I don't know how Brooke is doing this but I am letting you decide what to do about Victoria"

**Jamie:** "Why?"

**Haley:** "Because there is a possibility that she changed but it has been too long for me to forgive her and I know Brooke feels the same way but it's not too late for you or Sam"

**Jamie:** "Okay…I don't know where to put that but I think I need to talk to Sam"

* * *

Sam and Jamie stand in front of a hotel door. The hotel room is Victoria's. Both Sam and Jamie know what they want to do.

**Sam:** "Are you sure we should do this?"

**Jamie:** "It's the right thing to do Sammy"

**Sam:** "I know it just kind of sucks"

**Jamie:** "I know…let's go she's expecting us"

Sam and Jamie knock on the door and are quickly greeted by Victoria who ushers them into the room. Sam and Jamie stand while Victoria sits on the bed.

**Sam:** "Look, we know you screwed up with our moms"

**Jamie:** "We are glad that you did because they learned how not to be a mom but like them I know that I don't want to know you"

Victoria looked away from Jamie and right at Sam.

**Sam:** "I don't either. I know that you are trying to make peace and everything but it's coming too late…way too late"

**Victoria:** "I wasn't cut out to be a mom"

**Jamie:** "Our moms figured that out the hard way"

**Victoria:** "For what it's worth I'm sorry"

**Sam:** "We can tell that"

**Jamie:** "That's what we came here to tell you but we better go"

Jamie walks out the door and Sam follows but before she leaves she turns to Victoria.

**Sam:** "My mom is getting married"

Victoria looks up and smiles a little bit.

**Victoria:** "That's great"

**Sam:** "I'll send you pictures but that's it after that I'm done and so is everyone else"

Victoria nods her head and Sam leaves.

* * *

Sam meets Jamie outside.

**Jamie:** "Why'd you tell her that you would send pictures?"

**Sam:** "Because as much as my mother hates her right now…I know that she would still like her to have pictures despite everything that has happened…and I know my mom wouldn't do it by herself"

**Jamie:** "God…we are so lucky we got them as moms instead of Victoria"

Sam laughs.

**Sam:** "Yeah…tell me about it"

* * *

**A/N-That's the last the chapter for awhile. I leave for camp on Monday and I will be gone for a week so the next update won't be posted until I get back. Hope this tides you over until then.**


	21. Congratulations

**A/N-I know it has taken forever for this update and I apologize. Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

Brooke and Sam are in the kitchen going over last minute plans for the wedding that will be coming up soon.

**Brooke:** "So, should I have Gerber daises?"

**Sam:** "Yeah, that's nice it fits with the bridesmaids dresses"

**Brooke:** "I'm getting married next month babe"

Sam smiles at her mother's excitement.

**Sam:** "I know that. We just have one more thing to happen before that month though"

**Brooke:** "Peyton's labor I am assuming"

**Sam:** "You would assume correctly"

**Brooke:** "I'm really excited for the new addition to our weird family"

**Sam:** "I know you are. Mom, can I ask you a question?"

Brooke looks at her daughter and smiles.

**Brooke:** "Sure, what's up?"

**Sam:** "Have you and dad talked about having more kids"

**Brooke:** "Actually no but I'm sure it will come up and some point because Lucas always said he wanted at least 2 kids"

**Sam:** "Well, what about you? What did you want?"

**Brooke:** "Sam, I never really thought about it considering I was in high school but then you came and that was enough for me"

**Sam:** "I know but you and dad are getting married"

Brooke smiled at her daughter.

**Brooke:** "Sam is this your subtle way of telling me you want a brother or sister"

**Sam:** "No, I'm just letting you know that I wouldn't mind besides I am 16 and with this family's history I would be old enough to be the kid's mom"

**Brooke:** "Well you won't be"

Sam sighed and looked at her mother.

**Sam:** "Mom, why won't you just tell me?"

Brooke smirked at her daughter.

**Brooke:** "Tell you what?"

**Sam:** "That you're pregnant"

Brooke smiles.

**Brooke:** "I'm pregnant but…you can't tell your father at least not yet"

**Sam:** "Mom, are you happy about it? I mean if you think about it you kind of broke all those weird rules…getting pregnant out of wedlock twice"

**Brooke:** "True but I am all for breaking the rules and to answer your question…yes I am happy very happy"

**Sam:** "So, who else knows?"

**Brooke:** "Just you so far…I'm telling Haley later today"

**Sam:** "Don't you think you should tell dad"

**Brooke:** "I will after I tell my sister"

**Sam:** "Alrighty then"

The ringing of the phone broke the girl's conversation. Brooke gets up to answer it.

**Brooke:** "Hello…slow down Julian…okay yeah…Sam and I will be there soon I promise…alright bye"

Brooke hangs up the phone and turns to Sam with a smile.

**Brooke:** "Peyton's in labor…we have to go"

**Sam:** "Then let's go:

Brooke and Sam rush out the door and head to the hospital to await the new arrival of the Baker family.

* * *

Sam and Brooke walked into the waiting room and spotted Haley, Nathan, Jamie and Lucas all waiting around. Brooke walked to Lucas and kissed him. Sam went and sat next Jamie.

**Sam:** "Your parent's drag you"

**Jamie:** "Pretty much but I wanted to come you know celebrate a new life"

**Sam:** "That's deep Jamie"

Sam laughs and Jamie punches her in the shoulder.

**Jamie:** "So, why are you all smiles?"

**Sam:** "If I tell you do you promise to keep it a secret?"

**Jamie:** "Promise"

**Sam:** "My mom's pregnant"

**Jamie:** "Really? That's great I get a new cousin"

**Sam:** "Of course you take my news and make it all about you"

**Jamie:** "I got mad skills yo"

**Sam:** "Dude that's sad"

Jamie just shrugs his shoulders.

* * *

Brooke and Haley decided to take a walk after waiting for an hour.

**Brooke:** "Do you want to know a secret?"

**Haley:** "Sure, I love secrets"

**Brooke:** "Congratulations you are an aunt"

**Haley:** "Sweetie, I already am"

Brooke stops Haley from walking forward.

**Brooke:** "Haley, I'm pregnant"

Haley squeals for joy and hugs Brooke.

**Haley:** "Congrats little sis, what did Lucas say when you told him?"

**Brooke:** "I haven't told him yet but I have a sneaking suspicion that he already knows"

**Haley:** "My guess is he probably does but he is waiting for you to tell him"

Brooke nods her head in agreement.

**Brooke:** "We should head back to see if Austin has been born yet"

As Haley and Brooke made their way back to the waiting room Julian came out.

**Julian:** "Austin is here and Peyton is wiped but he is the cutest thing in the world"

* * *

An hour later everyone was gathered in Peyton's room fussing over baby Austin. Sam was holding him and talking to him.

**Sam:** "Austin, now you probably don't understand me but I don't care…you have amazing parents so don't give them too hard of time when you are older"

Brooke looked at Sam as she was holding Austin and smiled. She knew Sam was going to be a great sister. Brooke turned to look at Peyton and smiled.

**Brooke:** "How are you feeling P. Baker?"

Peyton smiles brightly.

**Peyton:** "I never knew you could love someone so much"

**Haley:** "Trust us we know Peyton"

**Brooke:** "Yep, welcome to parenthood"

**Nathan:** "Yeah, you'll have ups and downs but it's totally worth it"

**Lucas:** "Yep, worth it"

Lucas glanced at Brooke and smiled.

**Julian:** "I'm a father!"

Everyone in the room cracked up and smiled to see Julian so happy.

After another hour of visiting everyone decided to give the new parents some time alone and everyone went home.

* * *

Lucas, Brooke and Sam are in the living room playing poker. Sam's choice of course but no one complained.

**Lucas:** "Alright, I raise you 3 tootsie rolls 1 fruit roll up and a slim Jim"

Brooke took a look at her cards and through them down.

**Brooke:** "Fold"

Sam looked at her cards and glanced at her dad trying to figure out if he is bluffing. Sam smiled and tossed in stuff to the pile.

**Sam:** "I call but I raise you a get out of an argument free card"

**Lucas:** "Call"

**Brooke:** "Show the cards you two competitors"

Lucas showed a 3 of a kind kings. Sam looked at it and smiled. Sam through her cards down and showed a full house.

**Sam:** "I win again"

Lucas groaned and Brooke and Sam laughed.

**Sam:** "What's a matter dad are you upset you lost again"

**Lucas:** "Yes, I am but it's okay"

**Brooke:** "I may have news that will cheer you up"

**Lucas:** "And what is that?"

**Brooke:** "I'm pregnant"

Lucas smiled brightly.

**Lucas:** "I know and I am so excited baby…this is great"

Sam smiled and looked at her parents.

**Brooke:** "Yes, it is"

Brooke and Lucas put a hand on her stomach and smiled at each other.

* * *

**A/N- So, I have to say that this story is coming to an end very quickly. If I had to guess it would probably end in the next 2 chapters. So, keep tuned and send those reviews hoping to get as close to a hundred as I can and I need your help to do it so REVIEW!!**


	22. Pregnancy and a Wedding

**A/N-One more chapter after this one guys and then it's over with. Hope you enjoy this chapter because I loved writing it.**

* * *

The days were counting down and it was finally here, the wedding of Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. Lucas stayed the night at Nathan's so it was just Sam and Brooke at home. Haley, Peyton and Karen would be arriving soon.

Brooke and Sam are in Brooke's bedroom talking in their pajamas.

**Sam:** "You nervous"

Brooke: "A little bit otherwise it's just the morning sickness"

**Sam:** "Mom, are you scared about the baby?"

**Brooke:** "Honestly, yes…the last time that I took care of a baby was like 16 years ago with you and I don't know if I can do it again"

**Sam:** "You'll be great, let's just hope this one isn't born 2 months early"

**Brooke:** "Thanks Sam, you just freaked me out a little bit more"

**Sam:** "Sorry, so do you know your wedding vows?"

Brooke smiles at her daughter.

**Brooke:** "Yes, I do…do you know your speech?"

**Sam:** "Yes I do but I don't know why you made me maid of honor"

**Brooke:** "Because you young lady are my daughter"

**Sam:** "That's true but traditionally you're kids aren't supposed to be at your wedding"

**Brooke:** "True but are family isn't traditional…it never has been"

**Sam:** "That's true"

**Brooke:** "Have you thought about what we discussed earlier about your last name?"

Sam sighs.

**Sam:** "I have and I know you and dad want me to change it to Scott but I would rather just keep it Davis because for one there are too many Scotts in this town and two because I love my last name and no last name is going to change the fact that dad is my dad"

**Brooke:** "Your father and I did say it was up to you on what you wanted so if that's it then we will leave it"

**Sam:** "So, have you guys discussed names for the baby yet?"

Brooke: "Honey we don't even know what the sex is yet"

**Sam:** "So"

**Brooke:** "Alright, fine we did…if it's a girl it will be Annabelle Haley Scott and if it's a boy Keith Nathaniel Scott"

**Sam:** "I love those names plus those are pretty big names to live up to. Especially if it's a boy"

**Brooke:** "There not really that big but we did want the names to mean something"

**Sam:** "Why did you name what you named me?"

Brooke looked at her daughter with a curious look.

**Brooke:** "Why ask that question now?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

**Sam:** "Just curious"

**Brooke:** "Well at the time I didn't know who you're father was so I had Lucas and Julian write a list of their favorite names and I did as well. The only name that was repeated on all of our lists was Samantha. Your middle name is Elizabeth because of Peyton and last name Davis because of me and Haley"

**Sam:** "I guess my name is pretty big too huh?"

Brooke smiles at her daughter.

**Brooke:** "Yeah, it is but you have worn it well"

**Sam:** "Thanks"

**Brooke:** "For what?"

**Sam:** "For not listening to what people said about you being a teenage mother…and for giving me life"

Brooke's tears started falling down her cheeks. Sam looked at her mom and smiled.

**Sam:** "No tears mommy at least not yet"

Brooke wraps Sam into a hug. A knock on the door broke the girl's apart.

**Karen:** "How are my favorite girls?"

**Brooke:** "We're good"

Karen walks into the room and sits on the bed.

**Karen:** "Lucas told me about the pregnancy…congrats Brooke"

**Brooke:** "Thank you"

Brooke, Sam and Karen continue to talk and shortly after Peyton and Haley walk into the room.

**Haley:** "Where is the bride?"

**Brooke:** "Right here"

**Haley:** "We have to get you ready, let's go"

Haley grabs Brooke by the hand and drags her to the bathroom.

* * *

An hour later all the girls were ready and were on their way to the church. Sam was complaining about wearing a dress and heels and everyone laughed except for Haley.

**Haley:** "Samantha, you will wear the dress and the heels even if it kills you"

**Sam:** "Alright, lighten up Aunt Haley"

**Haley:** "I will when my baby sister says I do"

30 minutes later the wedding guests were in their seats waiting for Brooke to walk down the aisle. Sam, Haley and Peyton were already at the altar along with Lucas, Jamie, Nathan and Julian.

As the song began to play everyone stood up and watched as Brooke walked down the aisle with Keith. Brooke was wearing a strapless white dress and her hair was up with diamond earrings and light make-up on. She looked stunning.

When Brooke approached the alter she and Lucas whispered I love you's.

**Reverend:** "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…they have decided to say their own vows…Lucas you may go first"

Lucas looked at Brooke and smiled.

**Lucas:** "Brooke Penelope Davis, the love of my life and mother of my child…the moment I saw you I knew we would end up here…you are my true love, my soul mate and my best friend…you gave me your heart and I took it and made sure it would not damage and I think I did a pretty good job. You gave me your heart and in return I gave you mine…I promise from this day forward to guard it with my life and I promise to love you from here to eternity, this I vow today"

Brooke had tears in her eyes as Lucas talked to her.

**Reverend:** "Brooke, it's your turn"

**Brooke:** "Lucas Eugene Scott, you were right, I gave you my heart and in return I got yours and since then I have protected it with my life…you gave me a daughter and you gave me love…You were always there for me even when I didn't want it. Lucas, I love you with all of my heart and I promise to continue to love you from here to eternity, this I vow today"

**Reverend:** "Lucas, do you take Brooke to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

**Lucas:** "I do"

**Reverend:** "And Brooke, do you take Lucas to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

**Brooke:** "I do"

**Reverend:** "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride"

Lucas leaned in and gave Brooke a kiss as the guests clapped and whistled. Brooke and Lucas turned to face the crowd.

**Reverend:** "Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott"

* * *

The wedding reception started a few minutes ago and speeches were up next. Since Nathan was Lucas' best man he had to go first.

**Nathan:** "I'm not really good at the whole speech thing but I'll give it a shot. I watched the love grow between Brooke and Lucas from day one and I got to tell you and wasn't all pretty but even through the hardships the made it through to this day that everyone had been waiting for since high school. Congratulations you two, it's about time"

Everyone clapped as Nathan stepped down and they quieted when Sam stood up.

**Sam:** "I guess now it's my turn…Most kids don't get a chance to see their parents marry and I feel bad for those kids because I got to experience the love my mom and dad have. I remember when I was little and all the kids at my school made fun of my because my mom wasn't married but I shrugged it off…I looked those kids in the eye and told them straight out that it didn't matter that she wasn't married because she would be eventually and I would be there every step of the way and I told them that they were jealous because known of them were alive when their parents were married…Of course right now I'm cleaning up the language a bit because I really don't want to get grounded but like I told those kids my mom would get married when she was ready and today was that day. Congrats mom and dad"

The clapping started up again.

**Sam:** "Also, my mom wanted me to sing the song for their first dance so can I ask my parents to make it to the center of the dance floor"

Brooke and Lucas walked to the center of the dance floor as Sam started singing the song.

_So the story goes on down a less traveled road.  
It's a variation on the one I was told,  
And although it's not the same, It's awful close  
In an ordinary fairy tale land,  
There's a promise of a perfect happy end.  
And I imagine having just short of that,  
Is better than nothing_

**Brooke:** "This is really nice"

Lucas smiled at his wife.

**Lucas:** "Yes, it is"

**Brooke:** "Are you ready for our honeymoon?"

**Lucas:** "I can't wait"

_So you'll be my Forever and Almost Always,__  
And I'll be fine, just love me when you can  
__And I'll wait patiently, I'll wake up every day  
Just hoping that, you still care_

Everyone else started making their way to the dance floor.

**Haley:** "My sister is married"

**Nathan:** "I know"

**Haley:** "Nathan, I have to tell you something"

**Nathan:** "What is it?"

**Haley:** "I'm pregnant"

Nathan smiles at Haley and then kisses her.

**Nathan:** "I'm so happy right now"

**Haley:** "When are we going to tell Jamie?"

**Nathan:** "Soon"

_In the corner of my mind, I know too well,  
Oh that surely even I, deserve the best  
But instead of leaving, I just put the issue to bed,  
And out of my head,  
Oh and just when I believe, you've changed for good.  
Well you go and prove me wrong just like I knew you would_

_When I've run out of second chances, you give me that look,  
And you're off the hook,_

**Julian:** "I'm glad your dad could watch Austin"

**Peyton:** "So am I. There was no way I was going to miss my best friend's wedding"

**Julian:** "I'm really happy for them"

**Peyton:** "Me too"

Julian kisses Peyton and she smiles into the kiss

_Because you're my Forever and Almost Always,  
When I'm fine, just love me when you can  
And I'll wait patiently, I'll wake up every day  
Just hoping that, you still care_

_What am I still doing here?  
It's all becoming so clear._

**Jamie:** "This is really nice…dancing with you"

**Madison:** "I think so too…your cousin is really good at singing"

Jamie smiles at his girlfriend.

**Jamie:** "I know, she's really talented"

**Madison:** "I love you Jamie Scott"

**Jamie:** "I love Madison"

Jamie kisses Madison.

_You'll be my Forever and Almost Always,  
It ain't right to just love me when you can  
I won't wait patiently, or wake up every day  
Just hoping that you'll still care  
Forever and Almost Always,  
No it ain't right to just love me when you can, baby  
Ain't gonna wait patiently, I won't wake up every day just hoping that you still care._

When Sam finished singing it was Haley's turn to sing.

_I've been behind on the events of the past 7 days  
I've been sleeping in my bed  
And missing you like sometimes crazy girls do_

I've been hanging like a child onto this photograph of us  
It was taken on a bus across town the last time I saw you

And now this whole world is going 'round  
But it's when you're gone it really brings me down, down

Sam and Jamie are talking by the refreshments.

**Sam: **"Are you ready to spend the week with your cousin"

Jamie smiles at Sam.

**Jamie:** "Always"

**Sam:** "You and Madison are getting close"

**Jamie:** "I love her Sammy…I'm going to marry her one of these days"

**Sam:** "Jamie you are 16 years old"

**Jamie:** "I don't care. I'm still going to marry her"

Sam smiles and she shakes her head because she knows when Jamie's mind is made up there is no going back.

_Well I can't get myself together I'm soaking in the pain  
It's ridiculous how easy it is to go astray  
When my focus ain't right  
Sometimes crazy's all right_

And now this whole world is going 'round  
But it's when you're gone it really brings me down, oh

Oh, will you wait till I get back home again  
'Cause I'm willing to give this another chance  
Only you baby keep me up at night  
Sometimes crazy's all right

**Peyton:** "Congrats Brooke, you finally joined the wives club"

**Brooke:** "Thanks P. Baker"

**Peyton:** "No problem B. Scott"

**Brooke:** "I'm a Scott"

**Peyton:** "It's about time"

_Well I never thought I'd say I was in love with you again  
It's funny how my life has come around to this  
And I'm crazy for you  
I do like crazy girls do_

And now this whole world is going 'round  
But it's when you're gone it really brings me down

**Nathan:** "You finally married her man"

**Lucas:** "I know and it feels great"

**Nathan:** "Not to take your day or anything but I got some news too"

**Lucas:** "What is it?"

**Nathan:** "Haley's pregnant"

Lucas laughs.

**Nathan:** "What so funny?"

**Lucas:** "What is with the sister's man? Why do they always have to be pregnant at the same time?"

Nathan laughs.

**Nathan:** "I don't know man I just hope that they are friends like Sam and Jamie are"

**Lucas:** "They will be"

_Oh, will you wait till I get back home again  
'Cause I'm willing to give this another chance  
Only you baby keep me up at night  
Sometimes crazy's all right, crazy's all right_

Oh, will you wait till I get back home again (this whole world)  
'Cause I'm willing to give this another chance (is going 'round)  
Only you baby keep me up at night (this whole world is going 'round)  
Sometimes

After Haley finished the song she stepped off of the stage and went to see Brooke.

**Haley:** "Hey baby sister"

**Brooke:** "Hi Hales"

**Haley:** "How is it going?"

**Brooke:** "Pretty damn good"

**Haley:** "That's good…I have to tell you something"

**Brooke:** "Okay, what is it?"

**Haley:** "I'm pregnant"

Brooke screams with joy.

**Brooke:** "That's so wonderful"

**Haley:** "Yeah, Nathan is excited about it too"

**Brooke:** "How did Jamie take it?"

**Haley:** "We haven't told him but we will"

Brooke looked over and saw Sam, Jamie and Madison talking and laughing.

**Brooke:** "Hales, our babies are growing up"

**Haley:** "I know…in 2 years they graduate high school and hopefully neither one of them will be parents"

Brooke looked at Haley horrified.

**Brooke:** "Don't jinx it"

Haley laughs at her sister.

**Haley:** "I won't but I have a feeling that there will be an engagement in the future"

**Brooke:** "Jamie and Madison are great with each other"

**Haley:** "I know"

**Brooke:** "We have to do the whole mom thing all over again Haley"

**Haley:** "I know but I always wanted more than one kid so it's perfect"

Brooke smiles.

**Brooke:** "Same here…oh, thank you for taking Sam for the week"

**Haley:** "Of course"

**Brooke:** "I'm glad I have you Haley"

**Haley:** "And I'm glad I have you"

* * *

**A/N-Hope you enjoyed this chapter…1 more chapter left and it's going ahead 2 years…**


	23. Parenthood

**A/N-So, I wanted to finish this story up so I have another chapter here for you guys…Enjoy.**

* * *

**2 Years Later**

A lot has happened in 2 years since Lucas and Brooke's wedding. About 6 months after the wedding Brooke gave birth day a girl, Annabelle Haley Scott. A few months after that Haley also gave birth to a girl, Nicole Brooke Scott.

Lucas and Brooke are still happily married as are Nathan and Haley.

Jamie and Madison are still growing strong and they just got engaged.

Sam has been seeing a guy named Jason for the past year and a half.

Julian, Peyton and Austin moved to LA but they always stay in touch with the rest of their family.

* * *

The Scott family is gathered at Brooke's house. Annabelle and Nicole are in the living room playing with their toys and Sam, Jason, Jamie and Madison are in the kitchen talking to the adults.

**Brooke:** "So, Sam, have you decided on a school yet?"

**Sam:** "Actually, I have. I'm going to Duke with the rest of these fine folks"

**Brooke:** "That's great"

**Sam:** "Mom, its okay to miss me ya know?"

**Brooke:** "Jason, you better take good care of my daughter"

Jason chuckles.

**Jason:** "I will Mrs. Scott"

Brooke laughs at Jason.

**Brooke:** "How many times do I have to say this? Call me Brooke"

**Jason:** "I guess once more"

**Haley:** "So, Jamie and Madison, when are you getting married?"

Jamie looked at Madison and smiled.

**Jamie:** "Not until we finish college"

**Nathan:** "Thank god"

**Haley:** "Nathan"

**Nathan:** "What?"

Everyone in the room chuckles.

**Lucas:** "So, Jason, when do you plan to marry my daughter?"

Jason just raises an eyebrow.

**Sam:** "DAD!"

**Jason:** "We're not ready for that but if and when we are I plan to ask you and Brooke first"

**Brooke:** "What a gentleman"

Sam just shakes her head.

**Nathan:** "So, what are you guys majoring in?"

**Jamie:** "Sports Medicine"

**Madison:** "Liberal Arts"

**Jason:** "Business"

**Sam:** "Literature"

**Lucas:** "Wow, that's a wide variety"

**Haley:** "Definitely, I like it"

Sam looks over at her sister and smiles.

**Sam:** "I'm going to miss Annabelle though"

**Jamie:** "And I'll miss Nicole"

**Haley:** "At least they will have each other"

**Brooke:** "Yeah, like you two did"

Sam and Jamie smile at each other.

**Sam:** "Yeah"

**Jamie:** "It's perfect"

**Jason:** "So, you two are really close then"

**Sam:** "Yeah, he's like my brother"

**Madison:** "Jason, those two are inseparable, nothing comes between them not even us"

**Jamie:** "I guess they finally learned that"

Madison playfully hits Jamie on the shoulder. Sam laughs as do everyone else.

**Sam:** "I have an idea, let's all go to the river court"

**Jamie:** "A little one on one Sammy"

Sam smiles widely.

**Sam:** "Definitely"

* * *

As the group arrived at the river court Sam and Jamie made their way to the court. Haley was holding Nicole and Brooke was holding Annabelle. Madison and Jason sat on the bench watching Sam and Jamie. Nathan and Lucas watched as their kids stood waiting for the ball to be thrown in the air...Nathan and Lucas started to remember the best one on one game they had…

_**Nathan:**__ "You sure you're ready for this old man"_

_**Lucas:**__ "Bring it on little brother"_

* * *

**Sam:** "Dad, throw the ball"

**Lucas:** "Sorry"

Lucas throws the ball in the air and Sam gets the rebound and quickly shoots a three. Jason, Brooke and Lucas cheered for Sam.

**Sam:** "Would you look at that?"

Jamie laughs at his cousin.

**Jamie:** "Game on Davis"

**Sam:** "Right back at you Scott"

Brooke continued to watch her eldest daughter and nephew play the game that touched the Scotts' hearts. All the while watching she kept thinking about her life as a mother starting from the day Samantha was born…she remembered the sickness, the happiness, the sadness and the tiredness but nothing could ever change Brooke's mind about being a mom, being a parent in the parenthood…even if she had to go through the ups and downs.

* * *

**A/N- And that is the end…Sorry it's short but at least there is an end. I would like to thank all of the readers and hopefully I get over a 100 reviews because I would love that. So, please tell me what you think about this story…all criticism is welcome and thanks again for sticking with this story…Also, if anyone has a recommendation on what kind of story you would like to see let me know because I am finishing Second Chance soon and I will need some other things to do besides the stories that I am currently writing. Thanks again and please REVIEW!**


End file.
